The Alphabet
by papirous
Summary: Candy's & Terry's fluffy, romantic, naughty and funny Alphabet! More details and summary at the first chapter ;)
1. B as Boys

Hello! It's time for a brand new fic! My first thought was to write some light romantic story for the Greek Terry Forum… then the story became a bunch of stories! Last, it ended to be 24 stories based on the Greek alphabet! And I'm saying this, because you might find quite strange the order of the letter chapters. The original story is as always written in Greek, and adapted and translated in English. The chapters are somehow connected with each other, but also can read them as a one shot story. The time is Saint Paul's College, my favorite era of Candy and Terry's life, one year later and without Eliza's trap, or Susie. :P

The rating is going to be T because it's naughty and fluffy! But it might change to an M at a certain lemon chapter ;)

Oh! Forgot to say that the fic is still ongoing in Greek too!

Hope you will enjoy it and I would be really glad if I hear your opinion!

So here it goes….! :D

* * *

 **The Alphabet**

 **B as Boys**

 _'' Boys ... boys ... '',_ Candy was kept saying the word, over and over again in her mind, but she always would come to the same conclusion. She would never, understand boys!

Although she, had all sorts of reasons to be able to understand them, it turned out that even her, Candy White Ardley, she wasn't going to understand them ever!

She couldn't but to wonder, especially about herself, how a girl such as her, had come to that conclusion! If anything else, she's a girl entirely different from the rest! At first she was thinking, that growing up with several boys together, one would normally think that she'd know them better than any other girl. But that… was totally false eventually.

She was capable to climb up the trees much better and faster than many boys. She could throw a lasso so skillfully, that might envy her even young cowboys. As well as her riding ability, it lacked anywhere! Okay, she had spent a period that didn't want to hear anything about horses, but when she overcame her fear, she became again - in her personal point of view - a fearless amazon! As related to running, she didn't know many boys who could catch her up. Even in fighting and punching, she was very good! Yes, about that… she knew that it wasn't the best talent for a girl whom supposedly was training to become a proper lady; but inside her couldn't help not feeling proud that she was able to protect herself! So finally, she reached once again to the same wonder, why if she's as capable, perhaps even more to certain cases, as boys, not to play soccer with them?!

Oh! Yes, Candy might say with absolute sincerity, that a lively girl like herself, who loved action and therefore exercising - and therefore sports - was enchanted from the English football; from the first moment she saw the boys' team of the school training.

When she had come to England to study at the College of St. Paul, her knowledge about sports, were those she knew from America. But she had the good fortune and misfortune at the same time, to know in college about sports that not even knew were existed. Cricket, polo and the most amazing of all, as Candy believed, the English football!

She was finding it, incredible thrilling and she's so much excited about it; almost charmed by this sport. Of course, she didn't have many opportunities to watch it; more by sneaking, when she was hiding up on a tree and behind the lush foliage, she was gazing the boys' team kicking that magical leather ball! Even more certain was, this little secret habit of hers, she'd not confessed it to anyone! Not even her friends. She was absolutely sure, that Annie and Patty would be shocked unbelievably, not only with her habit of secretly to watch the training sessions of the boys, but mostly if she would confessing, that she wanted to participate herself at some point!

But the idea of soccer like a virus, day by day made Candy, more and more careless. At classroom, many times she was daydreaming and fantasizing herself running on that green field, kicking the ball and… oh! What a moment, the minute the ball was going into the net from her leg! As a matter of fact, one day, within an intense fantasy she nearly cried ''Goal!''. But ultimately, she was left with her mouth into an expression of that was forming a perfect O and with Sister Margaret telling her to stand up and recite them the _"O blest Creator of the light!''_ , since Miss Ardley had shown obvious signs that wanted to be expressed poetically!

From all of these, the last thing she expected Candy, was one day someone to catch her. However it happened, and in fact by the person whom she wanted more to hide, Terry.

* * *

It was a day pretty cold. The weather was quite dry and hinted that very soon the autumn would be leaving to take its place the winter. This made Candy to snuggle as best as she could with her cape and nestled on a tree branch to watching the training.

From time to time, she's throwing a glance at the book that had with her, but that, would be wonder if she's read even a single line. Today's training didn't have a particular interest, she noticed. Due to the cold weather, many of the boys either they were cold or were absent because they had catch a cold. Her cousin Stair had caused her a lot of laughter. He was playing in the position of goalkeeper, due to his height more, rather his ability, as she'd once again noticed Candy. And if in most cases he was simply funny watching him trying to ward off the ball, today as snuffly as he was, he'd reached the point of being hilarious! The result was to make his fellow players either to get bored, to get angry like Archie, or even rolling on laughing, in the case of Terry.

But with this and that, Candy lost track of time. The trainings were once a week; at the same time that the girls had classes of housekeeping, artistic, or simply were allowed to do only one sport, horse riding. With this excuse, she had managed all that time to be sneaking and secretly following the soccer's training. However, she always took care of to be on the path from the stables to the girls' dorms, precisely the moment the bell rang. By this trick, she didn't risk to be discovered that in fact, she almost never went for horse riding.

However that day, when the bell rang, Candy was still on the tree branch; the students, but above all the nuns, were already moving to all outdoor areas of the school. With terror, she thought that she had to flee from there as fast as she could; and because she had no time to take her usual route, she thought to jump from tree to tree and through the soccer field, to reach at the back side of the stables. So even if someone might catch her, she'd have the excuse to say, that lost track of time while riding!

While pleased with her thoughts, the moment she took one last jump and fell on the grass, where until recently the boys played soccer, she didn't notice that exactly behind her was standing, Terry.

\- '' You train your jumping skills again, Freckled Tarzan?!''

Her fright was so sudden, that although she knew Terry's velvety voice and moreover knew that he was the only one calling her that name, completely spontaneously she left to escape a typical girlish scream. The laughter of the boy that followed her scream, was so strong that caused her to blush with anger, shame and fluster; and to almost to emit smoke from her ears. However, she answered him a rather dry No! and attempted to avoid him; She didn't had time to start chatting with him, not because she didn't wanted, but because she didn't know what excuse to say to him there that he found her!

\- '' ... well, you know it's kind of waste… '', told her when he saw that she was about to slip away.

\- ''Eh?! What's a waste?! '', Candy fell into his trap before she knew it.

\- '' ... Not taking part in the circus! Would be the best show I think! Not to say quite rare ... you know, blonde freckled monkey jumping from tree branch on tree branch! Unique spectacle! I would pay to see it, although I'm lucky and I enjoy it for free!''

\- '' ... well ... good for you! Gotta go, bye!'', replied to him indifferently and it was one of those rare times, that Candy succeeded and left him speechless. Terry couldn't but wonder why his words didn't anger her! She got used so much his teasing, that she was leaving her completely indifferent?!

With a fast move he placed his palm on her forehead. Candy was taken aback but didn't move, she stayed to look at him surprised. His hand wasn't cold though the weather, but rather warm and somewhat a little damp, possibly from training. Therefore, definitely it was also dirty, thought Candy and then pulled back even more surprised!

\- '' Terry, what are you doing?!''

\- '' ... Checking… if you have a fever ...'', he replied practically focused on her face and his fingers went to re approach, this time her freckles and her cheeks.

\- '' Don't! Your hands are dirty and sweaty from football!'', called out to him with a grimace,'' I'm just fine! I don't have a fever!'', she added intensely.

Terry's eyes popped and his palm stayed hovering somewhere near her face. A light pink color, made his flushed from the exercise cheeks, to be dyed nearly red. Candy noticed it and her eyes opened up even more than Terry's.

\- '' Eh… I didn't… want ... to be ... sorry ...'', she tried to apologize when realized that probably had offended him. What she didn't however understand, was that Terry wasn't offended but in some strange way, he felt ashamed! She had seen him training. Candy saw him playing football; definitely she had seen a side of him which himself didn't reveal to her yet. Until now he had shown her, his serious character… that he could be sarcastic with Archie, teasing with her, rude with nuns, brave with Neal and his clan. However, he never had shown to her that he can be a simple boy, like all the other boys. That he, like all boys, enjoyed playing football, he made funny moves and could participate in any foolishness they boys do! In his mind, he didn't done that on purpose. Probably his same, boyish nature, prompted him to show Candy that he was different from all the rest; that he was special and Candy ought to acknowledgethat and admire him!

And then…he reacted just like all the boys react…

\- '' If you mind a bit of dust on your face, then you should stop climbing up the trees! These things are only for boys and not for petite girls who are screaming from fright!''. Said pompously to her face, although he knew that, firstly Candy wasn't a simple girl, whom was shivering her own shadow and secondly he was so…lying and he was showing it!

Candy was left speechless and didn't know if she had to get angry with him. If she was telling him that she wasn't a girl like the other the girls… she would shown herself as the Tarzan girl, he called her. If her answered was that simply didn't want dust on her face and apologize to him for her insult…that would be as if she's admitting his words; that she's nothing but a coward chit whom shrilled! And in these thoughts, she added a third. He had found that she watched his training. Therefore, Candy remained silent.

\- '' You don't answer eh?!... You know what ... from now, I stop calling you freckled monkey! As of today… I will call you goody-goody chick! As your friend… the other goody-goody!''

\- '' Terry! '', finally Candy said loudly.

\- '' Little goody-goody chick, don't Terry me! And all that… _my name is Candice White Ardley!_ '', he mimicked her voice, ''…and tell me, why you're here and not in the class of housekeeping, as they do all goody-goody chicks!''

That was the icing on the cake for Candy.

\- '' First, yes my name is Candice White Ardley and I will say it as many times as I want! When I wish, I'll shout it too! I will also, continue to climb on trees, because that's the way I like it and it's not your matter to care! Secondly, I am not a chick! And I don't like housekeeping's classes and neither Annie is a goody-goody! Last… I find it unbelievable unfair only the boys to play soccer!'', she shouted without even taking a breath and clenched her fists, as if was preparing for battle.

\- '' Thank God you came back! This is the Freckles that I know!'', said Terry through his laughter, ''... Hold on, you said just now that you want to play soccer?!'', he asked surprised and his laughter was cut short.

\- ''... Yes, I can't see what's wrong to want to play too…'', she stammered through her teeth. It was pointless to denies it longer, '' ... it's also unfair! Why the girls not to participate in these sports?! Why should I have to just learn how to cook and sew?!'', Candy continued with passion.

Terry, who in the meantime had forgotten that she, had seen him and all that he thought afterwards, was looking at her calmly; till the moment his boyish mind, imagined her dressed in a uniform similar to the one worn by all the boys at the time of training. And then he stopped to listen. The thought that Candy could be dressed in their tight uniform, running on the field… and all the other boys to stare at her, made his blood to surpass his own skull!

\- '' Freckles!'', he cut her abruptly, '' ... whoa! Stop for a minute! Don't you think you got-up-and-go now?!'' ''

\- '' Pardon me?!... What do you mean?!''

\- '' I mean, Candy, its one thing climbing up on trees, occasionally to stretching your legs and complete different playing soccer!''

\- '' What's the difference may I ask?! What's wrong with wanting to play, Terry?! Are you implying, that I'm not as capable as you… to play?!''

Terry paused thinking about that…That was the wrong…she was quite capable to do it!

\- '' No, you're not!'', he lied.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, not believing what he said, especially Terry.

\- '' Ok… Only if you tell me, why you believe this, I would give up any effort to play!'', she shot back more stubborn than ever.

\- '' I'll tell you, though I'm sure you won't like it! Soccer is only for boys, Candy! Only!''

\- '' Only for boys eh?! ?! … Then why do you call me Tarzan?!''

\- '' I thought you had figured out why, but it doesn't matter ...''

\- '' It does not matter what?!''

\- '' It does not matter that you don't understand, because you are girl!'', he answered annoyed and stick out his tongue.

She looked at him puzzled.

\- '' Decide! I am a girl or a Tarzan?! '', asked him mockingly.

\- '' In order to end it here once and for all, listen well! Candy, from today, you are… a girl… and you are quitting the climbing and the soccer!'', told her strictly, he turned his back and Candy never found that his last thought, the time that he was walking… was the _'' my ''_ he'd added to the word… girl.

'' Boys!'', Candy said to herself and shrugged in amazement.

* * *

 **To be continued… next letter is… L**

 **Can you guess the word?! ;)**


	2. L as Library

**L as Library**

The College of St. Paul was a traditional Catholic school and one of the oldest schools in London; of course not only known for its history, but primarily for its severity. Mixed and yet girls and boys who attended there, had rare opportunities to be in the same places. Their classes were separated, their activities also; even the dining rooms for their meals were separate. Officially, the male and female students were permitted to socialize with each other, only on Sundays after Mass and at the formal events of the school. Unofficially, everyone knew that at the exterior, as in school yard, it was more difficult to limit them, and entirely unfeasible in the common library of the college. Reverend Gray in fact, had spent countless hours of praying for this matter. She was praying with all her heart to find the school a brave benefactor, where with an even more brave donation, the college would build two libraries, with their reading rooms of course! But until Sister Gray's miracle to become a reality, the school's library was still common for all the students and alas for both sexes.

Candy wasn't famous of been one of the studious students of the school. Certainly not, because she wasn't clever. But many of the class they did were leaving her completely irrelevant. Mostly classes those were related to the proper ways, social conduct and all those things. In what, would help her to know that the proper ladies and therefore future wives had to stand out the right china?! The cup either you fill it with tea or coffee, is still a cup! As concerned the academic subjects, Candy was trying more, but her habit of daydreaming, resulted her grades of being practically always modest.

* * *

It was a Fifth Sunday after the lunch. Her cousins and her friends had left from early in the morning; the great aunt Elroy called them to have brunch with her. Candy although surprisingly, she'd received an invitation to go too, eventually she preferred to feign sick. The less she saw Eliza and Neal, the better. For the only thing she felt sorry, was that Mr. Albert was no longer in London and she couldn't visit him; also the weather and the day was so cold, that she was only able to take a short walk up to her elusive hill and return in the dorms, frozen. It was then that she came up with the excellent idea, to spend some hours in the school's library. After all, a little more study wouldn't hurt! Moreover, she would write proudly on her next letter to Uncle William, that she had become more bookish!

The paradox was that Candy didn't expect to be so much impressed from the library. It was a severe, but also warm place with lots rows of high wooden bookcases. On their shelves, were hosting heavy books and some so old, that for a moment she had the feeling that had leap in time and was in another era.

The reading room was also quite large and of course totally silent. She noticed that they weren't a lot of students today and found it reasonable, since it was their Fifth Sunday. The nun in charge of the library stared at her under her glasses, making a nod for her to approach and with a low voice that nearly sounded in Candy's ears, asked her what she was looking for.

\- '' English literature '', told her as quietly as she could, but she felt that her own whisper, sounded like a shout. Same quietly, the nun told her in which corridor to go, showed with her finger, that Candy had to make quiet and returned to her reading.

The girl slowly walked to the corridor that housed the English literature and as lost, she started looking randomly the shelves. She was thinking that probably had to find a classic book that it would be first of all serious; she doubted however whether she would find any romance, like those which had been suggested by Annie at some point, in a Catholic school's library! But never lose anyone to look, she thought smiling mischievously. So, she started her search at the long corridor of the literary department.

Candy after walked the first corridor, empty handed and slightly disappointed that didn't find the title of a book to drag her interest, thought to take a look at the second corridor. But the moment she was turning the corner and as her eyes was up on the shelves, didn't notice the obstacle that was in front on her feet. Before realizing what had happened, was found lying down. The strangest thing was, she noticed that she'd fallen on something that wasn't such hard, as the wooden floor of the library. But the murmur, which was heard from the supposed soft floor, really spooked her. Raising her head startled saw the half asleep Terry's face that was a few inches away from hers.

\- '' ... Mm ... good..mor..ning… Can..dy ...'', he muttered, showing clear signs he still had no sense what had happened; most likely as still half asleep as he was, with a faint smile, his arm went and leaned at her back, embracing her.

The girl even though for a moment taken aback, very quickly noticed that Terry wasn't aware of what had happened and most likely was still sleeping! This thought made Candy's blushing to fall a bit; but on the second thought that Terry so casually embraced her within his sleep, her blushing returned more profound. And then she pulled from his arms so suddenly, that woke him up completely.

Rubbing his face, sat up and stared at her.

\- '' ... As usual you don't see where you walk ...'', he grumbled.

\- '' ... As usual you lie down everywhere ...'', she sulked.

For a weird reason, the déjà vu of their dialogue, made both of them smile to each other embarrassed. And then… to remain silent.

For a couple of moments they were found just seated facing each other, there on the floor of the library, among the tall shelves at the corridor. In silence. Occasionally, their eyes locked together, but no one took the first step to say something. At sometime a distant noise, from somewhere in the library, brought them back.

Candy nervously fixed the skirt of her uniform and Terry casually resting his back against the wall, crossed his arms even more casually. Ultimately he was the first to speak, almost in a whisper.

\- '' You discovered that there is also a library?! I thought that you were only interested in trees ...'', he made a small ironic grin, '' ... oh! yeah I forgot you are a soccer fan, too!''.

Her spontaneous reaction in other circumstances, in another place would be to start yelling at him, but Candy knew that if she did that in the library, will be punished for sure. So she took a breath to calm down a bit and flustered answered him with the same low voice.

\- '' I don't need criticism from someone who lies down everywhere like a stray cat! ... You know ... I wonder how come you never sleep on your bed!''

\- '' How do you know if… and what I do on my bed?!'', he cut her before she could say anything else.

\- '' I'm just saying the logical, Terry! What else could you possibly do in your bed, other than sleeping?!''

The boy didn't answer; he stayed looking at her with a strange grin that was initially unclear to Candy. However, in just a few fractions of second, she recalled when she'd seen that smile before. Last year's May festival came to her mind and the image of Terry, telling her he hadn't seen her changing the Juliet's costume!

Candy then, even though she overtook the incident, deep inside her knew that Terry had lied. And that revealed his smirking, which was similar to the current. In those thoughts, the girl's face became so red, that felt very grateful for the low room lighting. Because Candy, she might was an innocent fifteen years old girl, but she was neither stupid nor ignorant. In fact now she was fully aware of how sly the boys are. What she didn't understand though, was why Terry had hinted something like that at this moment if he was sleeping alone in his bed! Therefore, as the classic Candy that she was, decided that she would overtake that too!

With a slight lifting of her shoulders, stretched out her hand and went to catch the book that was down close to Terry's legs, but he was faster.

\- '' Curious as always, Freckles!'', he said and protected the book behind his back.

\- '' I'm not curious! Besides, I know what you were reading ...'', answered him bluffing.

Terry had understood her game, but to resist the temptation was too great and mostly too amusing.

\- '' ... And how do you know?!'', he asked her pretending the puzzled.

\- '' I know you are reading Shakespeare, Terry! You always read!'', replied to him spontaneously and ultimately too sincerely.

He gave her a warm smile.

\- '' Yes, you're right... I usually do, but today I decided to read something else!'', he replied teasingly.

\- '' You're lying ...!'', she nearly shouted,'' ... and don..mmfpm ...!'', but her voice was drowned abruptly when Terry all of a sudden placed his hand on her mouth, closing it with his palm.

\- '' Are you crazy Candy?! You want Sister Agnes, to find us?!'', he whispered as leaning a bit closer to her.

She shook her head negatively, startled, went to pull back, but Terry with his other hand caught hers. Candy's eyes opened widely, her cheeks had become pink and she simply stayed motionless. Terry's palm was still on her mouth, but his touch wasn't pressing. So his other hand, which merely was holding her handful within his own. Without pressing her; just as much as to keep holding her… that at any moment Candy she wished…to take it away. But she didn't.

His eyes were looking at her committed and calm. There was nothing to fear, she trusted him. Her fingers moved slightly in the very handful of Terry. Tangled with his and their holding, soon became an embrace, between their fingers.

Very slowly, Terry removed his hand from her mouth, leaving it on her cheek absolutely still. A sudden breath came out from her lips, even though she actually didn't need air.

She saw him leaning even closer to her and bewildered averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. She saw their fingers joining and separating, then joining again... Entangle with each other. In moves that looked like dancing. In moves that to an experienced eye, looked like an erotic dance, but in the infinite mind of the girl looked like an agonizing play.

The sense of touch had eliminated from Candy's mind, every other sense. The sweet tingling she felt on her fingertips was passing throughout her body, went deep within her heart and came to her head, to ban everything else. But very soon, noticed that her hearing was still there.

\- ''...what were you… looking ... to read ...?'', she heard him asking slowly and noticed that his eyes also were watching their hands.

\- '' ... Eh ... no ... just ... looking ...'', she replied the same slowly but abstract, '' ... Sister Agnes, she ...'', she went to continue.

\- ''... not heard you ...'', Terry reassured her and his hand more tightly embraced her own,'' ... you are still curious to know… what I was reading ...?''.

Unconsciously, she leaned her head on his palm that had been left all this time on her face and nodded. Terry's long fingers very gently caressed her warm cheek. In fact that moment, he had forgotten what was reading. Bewitched from the sensation of her skin on his fingertips, he didn't know what to tell her. From one side, he wanted to tell her something, even one word ... on the other, he was afraid that if was telling her anything, he would ruin their magic…and she might pulled away from him… Away, from that paper little world, that was around them… Lost, among the scents of the books and wood… Hidden in the corner of this old library… with the eerie silence…

He took his eyes from their hands and looked at her. Candy's eyes were closed, her face serene and sweet, showing that perhaps for the first time she wasn't afraid of his caress... she wasn't afraid of him ... He heard her fresh breath ... and then…he kissed her.

A silent kiss; the eyelids of the girl fluttered and her lips lightly opened as a butterfly's wings... surprising the boy... and he stopped...

Scared ...

Their hands were still tied and Candy was still close to him ... He hadn't planned to kiss her. Like the first time, he didn't even think before he done it. Inside him wished he hadn't behaved once more so impulsive ... but it was too late again…

\- '' ... you'll slap, me ...?'', he asked her while holding his breath.

Candy stared at him amazed. Terry's face had taken a pink fare shade that was competing, might as well surpassed, her own cheeks. His blue eyes were waiting anxiously for her reply and nervously he bit his lower lip.

\- '' ... No, Terry ...''.

He couldn't understand if she was angry with him.

\- ''... the slap would make noise and don't forget… we are in the library!'', Candy added sticking out her tongue mockingly.

Terry's laughter was so strong that made echo in whole room. Candy became like a smoke before he even stops laughing; he saw her with the corner of his eye to husky laughing slyly, as she run away out of the library. The voice of Sister Agnes, was heard thought-out the corridors and Terence Grandchester, once again was led to Sister Gray's office for scolding!

* * *

That night, at the time she was lying down to sleep, Candy thought with a huge smile that she'd loved the library! Yet again, she didn't know that on the same time, in his own bed, Terry was thinking how much he adored ... the library...

* * *

to be continued... :)


	3. M as Mistletoe

A\N Thank you so much everyone that left so kind lovely comments to my story! I was so glad to see them and also the views!

So here it is the next chapter! Hope you will enjoy it as well; it might look a bit out of season but the fic has a chronological line, even though it might considered the chapters a one shot... anyhow... here it goes! ;)

* * *

 **M as Mistletoe**

 _London, December 2_

 _My dear Mrs. Pony and Sister Lane,_

 _I know it has been some time since my last letter, just before Thanksgiving, which I must tell you, we celebrated with a lavish dinner with great aunt Elroy and Annie's parents that visited us those days. At this point, I must confess, although all the dishes were very delicious, I missed your apple pie Mrs. Pony! Really, you baked it this year, as every year?!_ _I hope next Christmas to spend the day together! The children are all well? I can imagine how much excited are as Christmas approaching! Now, that I mentioned them... I am sorry to tell you that sadly this Christmas, I will spend them away from you._ _The vacation days, aren't enough to make the journey from England to America, Mr. George told me, who won't be with us because he has to accompany great uncle William on a journey. You do not know how much sad makes me that I won't see you! The only thing that makes me glad is that Annie will be with me, as well Archie with Stear, and my new friend Patty O'Brien._ _The College of St. Paul has already dressed in festive! It is decorated with mistletoe's and festoons and beautiful ornaments and the tree Mrs. Pony ... oh! I wish you could see how great and how nicely decorated!_ _The nuns informed us, that the students whom are staying at school on Christmas Eve we will have all together our dinner, not at the separate dining areas as usual, and we won't wear our uniforms, but formal clothes! You do not know how much excited Annie is!_ _I was glad too, can't deny that... actually I mentioned it on my letter to Uncle William and guess what! Just a few days later, he sent me a package with a beautiful velvet green gown! I thought to make you a drawing to see it, but Annie has more talent! I believe she will do a better job!_ _While closing my letter, Sister Lane I decided to follow your advice! I am giving you my word that I won't deal again with sports which are not for young ladies, as I was pointed out by someone else too ... though truly, I continue to admire soccer and I think it's not dangerous! Also, I must tell you that my winter grades were much improved!_

 _With love,_

 _Always yours, Candy White Ardley._

 _PS. Please tell John that when I come back to America, I will try to explain how to play English football!_

Sister Lane let a sigh, looking at Mrs. Pony.

\- ''At least, she gave up that crazy idea for football...'', she commented relieved, '' I suppose Mrs. Pony, that day after day she's becoming a proper lady, our little Candy''.

\- '' This is certainly true...'', Mrs. Pony agreed with a slight smile,''... especially since she decided to follow the advice, not only yours but someone else's as well… who I can imagine will persuade to apply the custom of the mistletoe!'', she added calmly, but that didn't stop Sister Lane to make her cross and pray for the virtue of their not-so-little-now, Candy.

* * *

Mrs. Pony's words didn't fall out of the truth. The kiss they exchanged Candy and Terry in the library belonged to the relatively recent past. A past but that at least in Terry's case, seemed a century! The boy, on one hand he felt proud as a peacock that Candy didn't reject his second kiss. On the other hand, he couldn't not to feel also a bit disappointed, because beyond that soft kiss nothing else happened between them since then. In anticipation of the winter grades, the study time from Candy's part mainly and Thanksgiving, the moments they had shared was minimal. With frustration in fact, Terry had noticed that were passing entire days he had not even seen her face! His efforts to take a snick stroll in girls dorms even to have a look at her, led him many times at Mother Superior's office; no matter Sister Gray's threats that she would write to his father for Terry's behavior were constant, eventually she never did, for fear of the Duke to take away his firstborn from school and lose their donations! So, Terry kept on trying to snick at the girls dorms!

But as the Christmas holidays were approaching, Terry's impatience was reaching his limits! When he heard from Stear that Candy would stay at college for Christmas, nearly went to kiss Stear from his joy! Which of course he didn't, rather he shrugged his shoulders indifferently in style - and why do I care?!- So, to gild the pill, Terry agreed to spend Thanksgiving's day with his father, however stating to the Duke that at Christmas he would stay in college.

When at some point the school decorations were all done, male and female students began to show the same eagerness as that of Terry's. The furtive glances at the mistletoe's, which decorated the interior archways of the corridors, were frequent from both sexes. And in that precisely was that Terry had based all of his hopes. Never before in his life, had he enjoyed so much that there was this tradition and definitely he never expected that it would reach a day where he would study on it. Not only encyclopedic-ally, but especially practically how granting it!

The first phase of his plan required a particular handling. He had at all costs to reach Candy's ears that in England this custom was jinx! That any single girl was receiving a kiss under the mistletoe would be left a spinster for life! This way, Terry would have protected Candy from aspiring admirers who would chase a kiss from her! Especially her obnoxious cousin, Archie! On the second phase of his plan of course, he had to lead himself Candy underneath mistletoe... Yes, that wasn't going to be easy, the boy was thinking, because now he knew well enough his little Freckles; he knew that if Candy had believed the jinx rumor, she would do anything to avoid the dreadful curse of to becoming a spinster! But Terry was holding a last ace in his pocket; it was another aspect of the custom… and he would do anything to share it with her!

Until Christmas Eve, the first stage of Terry's plan was successfully executed. All he had to do was to state his British, supposedly knowledge, on the matter of the mistletoe to Stear. Who as a researcher, inventor and scientist, did not take long to enrich such information with his own. With frustration, Stear said one day to his cousin Candy and her friends that the mistletoe was a highly toxic plant and they should avoid it like devil the incense! But when he saw that the girls weren't persuaded, he revealed to them that those girls that were receiving a kiss beneath it, they would become old maids! After that, Terry observed with satisfaction that Candy was almost running whenever her way was to pass under mistletoe. What amused him the most of course, it wasn't only the permanent sulky grimace of Archie, but the fact that the news were speared everywhere in the college with an incredible speed! The result for Terry was hilarious! As a new Loki *, he was staring the girls to run away from the mistletoe whenever they were approaching and the boys with complained painted faces, to swear the British superstitions!

* * *

Thereby, it didn't take long for Christmas Eve to come and the spirits eased slightly. The sure thing however was that the specific Christmas dinner was far away different from their daily meals, because the dining hall flooded from both girls and boys. They were separated at different tables of course, but they could see each other. They said the prayer and the meal started relative quiet from all students. Candy's seat was between Patty and Annie. On the opposite table she could see her cousins Stear and Archie; at some point she was so happy to see them that in fact she raised her hand and waved at them. She received a small push from Annie.

\- ''Candy! Sister Margaret saw you!'', Annie whispered.

\- '' I haven't done anything wrong Annie! I greeted my cousins! What is the point of the common dinner if I cannot greet them?!''.

\- '' Candy as young ladies we mustn't greet like sailors!'', Annie stated and she added shyly,'' We will have the opportunity to greet and talk with them later...'' and her shy eyes went to Archie.

\- ''When after?! What will happen after?!'', Candy nearly shouted enthusiastic and this time several eyes turned towards her.

\- ''Candy! '', Patty said softly and caught the hand of her friend under the table to the calm her,'' ... when we were discussing with Annie about the dance that will follow the dinner, you did not hear a thing?! Why do you think they have allowed us to formally dress?!''.

\- ''Really?!'', Candy shouted again, but this time she noticed herself that Sister Margaret gestured with her hand to make quiet and pink from shame Candy closed her mouth and didn't speak again until the end of dinner. Only the time they were finishing the dessert, she looked up and noticed that at the opposite boys table, two blue eyes were staring at her in research. And then the pink color returned to her cheeks.

At the end of the dinner, Sister Gray informed the students about next day's schedule, the hour of the mass and the celebration of their choir - wished them Merry Christmas and departed from the room, leaving the other nuns to supervise the dance.

The lively talks of students were becoming one with the melody of the music. Small and large groups had filled the room. Some of them had already started dancing, some they had simply caught some small talk and gossip!

\- ''Eliza my dear, are you not surprised that Terence Grandchester, honored us with his presence?!'', asked a cocky friend of the redhead.

\- ''Not at all! Terence's here tonight, because I'm sure that he came for me!'', Eliza replied full of pomposity.

\- ''… then why he is stuck on Ardley's side?!'', a third friend nearly mocked Eliza. Eliza's eyes nailed evilly Candy. The dress she was wearing tonight was more expensive and more beautiful than hers! And she had dared to make her hair in a chignon so elegant! Why she didn't keep those country-style pigtails?! And that Terence ... did he had to be tonight so... dazzling?! With clenched teeth, Eliza grinned fake.

\- ''I believe that he wants to make fun of her and steal her kiss under the mistletoe! The poor thing, a stable girl... and an orphan spinster on top!'', she shot back confirming the reputation concerning the mistletoe's curse.'' He would never dare to behave like that to me!''

\- '' He doesn't even want to see you ... Eliza '', was heard the voice of her brother.

\- ''You're wrong Neal! I am a lady and I would never allow him to approach me for such a purpose!''

\- '' Yeah… well whatever…'', muttered Neal and his eyes went to Candy who this evening was not just beautiful but she sparkled like the Christmas star. With envy Neal looked at Terry and before he can understand it, wished he was the one who would steal Candy's kiss. A wish, that a lot boys had made that night.

Terry didn't have to be a fortune teller to know Neal's wishes or for any other boys. It was sufficient to see their eyes, as they were staring secretly or even openly Candy. For this very reason, when the dinner ended without hesitation Terry was found next to her and didn't moving a step! Something noted by Archie with annoyance and mentioned at the time Candy was dancing with his brother Stear.

\- ''You know… I wonder Grandchester…'', Terry raising his eyebrow, threw an oblique look to Archie and waited,'' ... how come you allowed her, to dance with my brother!''

\- '' I like Stear '', Terry dry replied.

\- ''Yes… but since you pretend her watchdog, it surprised me!'', ironically shot back Archie. Terry turned his head slowly and looked at him.

\- ''Then you won't be surprised to know that anyone else who try to dance with her ... he will see the wrath of the watchdog, Cornwell!'', by that Terry grinned sarcastically, cutting off any hope Archie had to share a dance with Candy.

\- '' What are you talking about you two and look so cheerful?!'', Candy asked them when she finished her dance with Stear.

\- '' ... That curiosity killed the cat, my little Freckles!'', Terry said winking at her.

-'' ... or the watchdog ...'', Archie muttered and turning to Annie, proposed her to dance and they left the rest. Stear with Patty followed right away and Candy with Terry, were left alone.

The girl was still looking her friends, when unconsciously she shook her hand to make some air on her face. Terry looked at her obliquely.

\- '' Would you like, anything to drink, Candy? '', he asked her very simply. She turned and saw him smiling at her slightly.

\- ''... No Terry ... I am fine...thank you..'', she replied softly and attempted to reciprocate the smile.

However the boy realized that she wasn't fine as she wanted to show; before she could react, caught her by the arm.

\- '' It's not enough for you that when we dance you step on me… you want to faint too?!'', Terry said and didn't wait for her reply. He led her to a chair and with no delay brought her a glass of water. The girl looked somewhat better, but not completely.

He picked her up from her seat.

\- ''Let's go outside '', he told her slowly,'' ... to get you some fresh air''.

\- ''Terry ... we can't, the nuns will scold us, and I'm fine now ...''. He ignored her completely and went straight to Sister Margaret. She saw him saying something really severe, the nun looked at Candy and shook her head affirmatively. Terry came back in no time on the side of the girl, held her once again by the arm and led her out of the suffocating atmosphere of the room.

* * *

Even the closed air of the corridor was cooler and Candy felt immediately better.

\- ''Thank you Terry '', she said smiling, ''I don't know what happened, but I really felt that I will faint''.

\- '' Blame Stear's dancing skills!'', he said jokingly. Candy laughed with her heart. He knew that Terry liked Stear and that both of them were becoming friends; something that she wished to be done with Archie also someday.

\- ''Terry, what did you say to Sister Margaret and let us get out of the hall?!'', she asked all of a sudden while they had started pacing slowly the corridor. He turned and looked at her sideways. His eyes stared at her for a few moments, _''Gosh..''_ , thought the boy, _'' …she's so beautiful! ''._ Immediately he cleared his throat and took his eyes from her face.

\- ''... Are you sure you want to know?!'', he asked her in a teasing tone.

\- ''Of course I want to know, Terry!'', she answered him more vividly, obviously feeling better.

\- ''... This curiosity of yours...'', Terry practically murmured and stopped his step,'' ... I told her… that I want to kiss you under the mistletoe!'', he blurted out and Candy stayed staring him stunned. The tone of his voice seemed to have said the truth, but his eyes were showing his famous roguery.

\- ''Terry, you mocking me once again!'', she replied to him nearly sulky pouting her lips and nose. The boy with a low titter leaned towards her. '' ... and on top of that, you are ready to say something bad about my nose and freckles!'', she added and tried to turn her back but she couldn't. Terry caught her hands with his forcing her to stay in place.

\- ''... No, I won't do it…''.

\- '' ... How so ?!''.

\- ''... Because, your freckles ... are standing under the mistletoe ...''.

Candy abruptly lifted her head upward and saw with terror the small green plant. Its leaves were cypresses, small and rounded; its fruits like white crystal pearls. But, as much beauty as had the small plant, the girl was unable to see it at that moment. With fear she went to pull away from Terry's grip, but found resistance because the boy was still holding her hands firmly.

\- ''... Terry ...'', she muttered.

\- '' Candy ... ?!'', he asked her as if nothing strange was happening.

\- ''... You will know of course that... that it is... it's a jinx, yes! It is a great bad luck... especially you, who are British definitely you know that ... and also ... is poisonous ... and ... yeah sure ... and ... Should we go better inside ... because ... yes ... that's for sure ...'', Candy's ramblings would have been endless if Terry did not shh her lips with his finger.

\- ''... I believe they didn't tell you right, how the tradition of mistletoe in England is! ... You'll have bad luck ... if you don't accept as many kisses, as its fruits... not if you deny a kiss fearing spinsterhood!'', Terry chuckled lightly,'' ...but even if that was true... more likely there is out there a brave man to marry you!''.

\- ''Terryyy !''

\- ''... Start counting ...'', he said undaunted. One surprise was coming after the other for Candy and as she was looking puzzled.'' …it's not in your best interest to count them myself ...'', he told her with a deeper voice that made her realize very well what he meant. With burning cheeks, the girl understood it was pointless to fight it. She counted with her eyes the fruits of the mistletoe.

\- ''Eh... I don't ... sev…t…'', Candy whispered.

\- ''Seventeen! Great!'', Terry cried nearly delighted!

\- ''Seven! I said seven, Mr. Pompous! Not seventeen...'', her voice was cut short because Terry's lips already were touching her forehead. Followed by his voice, that said very softly,

\- ''one ...''.

He made little pause and Candy felt his breath close to her cheek.

'' ... two '', and his lips left a loving kiss on it. He went back looking at her pink face and smiling sweetly he approached her other warm cheek where left a soft kiss.

'' ... three'', told her too low and he saw that the girl had closed her eyes. The golden eyelashes, fluttered slightly when he left on them an ethereal kiss counting, _four_...then _five_... _six_ ... and his lips playfully touched the tip of her nose. Candy let her escape a giggle that looked like a breath she was holding all this time. He saw her slowly opening her green eyes; he slightly went back from her face.

''... seven ...?'', hardly sounded the question.

She shook her head gently...

\- ''... sev...'', she never finished the word. Terry's mouth covered hers in a kiss that was neither stolen nor silent ... or... jinx ... or even toxic!

It was just the kiss of a boy in love... beneath Christmas mistletoe!

* * *

to be continued ;)

* Laoufeigiarson Loki (Loki Laufeyjarson) is the trickster "god" of the Nordic mythology. He is considered the creator of any fraud.


	4. R as for Room

**R as for Room**

Christmas was gone... New Year's Eve came and gone too... for Candy celebrating away from Terry. In a big meaningless party, hosted by the great aunt Elroy, for which she was unable to refuse and not to go. But the memory from the Christmas kiss under the mistletoe... didn't gone at all!

It had haunted her dreams and her thoughts. Even if she was trying to take it out of her mind, even if she had attempted it many times, even if just to put it aside and continue her days calmly, it was simply impossible!

She was sleeping with that memory, she was waking up too. When she was eating, a flash was coming in her mind and her stomach's denying to receive anything. When she was studying, each word was a hint and her head was unable to digest anything. Even the simplest move or habit caused her giddiness... and then with the eyes of her mind, Candy was reliving over and over again those moments under the mistletoe... She's listening to his voice counting... she's feeling his lips tenderly touching her cheeks, her forehead... and the moment his mouth had seize her own... only the memory made Candy holding her breath.

As the thoughts and the memories were roaming inside her head, torturing her, she thought of confessing it to her friends. But… what if she shocked them?! She was so bold that allowed him to kiss her... and he hadn't kissed her once! How could she confess to them, that the very first kiss was given last year at the May festival?! Or the other one in Scotland... and then it was the library's... and then ... all those… tender, counted kisses under the mistletoe. To top it all, the last one…the one that had taken Candy's mind and that deep inside caused her to wish… for more?! No, no, no, she said to herself, she couldn't say anything about all these, either to the shy Annie or the timid Patty! Her bold behavior would probably disappoint them... even though she wasn't afraid of their opinion or even the possibility to scold her; Candy knew she couldn't just blur out of nowhere to them that Terry kissed her! That he had shown several times he's chasing her kisses... that herself also now… not only didn't reject his kisses, as she should have done like a proper young lady, but she remembered them with such a vivid memory that had imprinted like a seal on the her skull! Yes, she was right to all that, but if she did not speak to them... to whom else could she speak?! … To her cousins? Well, no Candy! She was saying to herself as she's brushing her hair. Even at the thought of it ... Stear, he would stay a pillar of salt and Archie... well Archie most likely, he would attempt to murder Terry! No, she didn't want even to imagine of her Terry to suffer anything! '' My Terry?! My?! Oh! My goodness, I'm losing my mind!'' She said to her image in the mirror; and then she knew what she had to do.

* * *

She let her brush on the nightstand, wore her coat over her uniform and quietly came out hers room balcony. When she realized, that the curfew hour had passed already and she might get caught, Candy was already standing outside Terry's room. To her great surprise, found his balcony door half open; the bedroom was in pitch dark. She thought that probably Terry's sleeping and that she was foolish coming at this hour, but then she noticed that the bed was empty. He was out or in his bathroom?! Embarrassed that she might find him at a very awkward moment, she decided to leave, before he will exit the bathroom and saw her.

However her stubbornness and curiosity were most powerful. Taking a few steps into the room, she whispered his name ... and then saw that the bathroom's door was open, but didn't have a light on. Terry definitely was missing. Wondering where the heck he was at this hour, Candy switched on the bathroom's light and walked in completely abstract.

The bathroom had obvious specimens that had been used by its tenant recently. The tiles had still moisture and with a second glance, Candy noticed steam on the large mirror. On the back of the bathtub, was hanging loose a big white towel. From the way that was hanging, the girl realized that it was still wet and then she saw her own cheeks be painted red, through the looking glass. Instinctively, hit with her two palms, her face and turned her attention to the sink of the bathroom. Terry's shaving things were scattered onto the white porcelain. A brush with a bone handle, his razor...the soap... and then Candy picked in her hands a small glass bottle. The cap opened with a short pop! The intoxicating scent of mint and lemon sprang up and filled the room and her nostrils, causing her a sigh. Startled by her very voice, the small fragrance bottle nearly slipped out her fingers and then very cautiously, she closed it, left it back in place and decided to leave the bathroom, while it was still early not to cause an accident!

But when she came out and reentered Terry's bedroom, she didn't understand how she found herself sitting at his office chair. She started gazing at his school stuff that was on, which wasn't much different from hers. Pen, ink pot, some blank pages, a closed math book and an open that must have been physics. Candy pouted her lips; she disliked both courses, but grinned slyly, because she thought that Terry actually paid attention at class and study! Regardless if he's denying it! Took the book of physics in her hands and noticed that underneath it the boy had left the harmonica, which she'd given him last year. Her heart pounded loudly and abstract she started flipping through the book. A few pages had notes with the calligraphic character of the boy. However in some, with a second look Candy noticed that he had written lyrics, but which were in French! She cursed that didn't know so far good French, to be able to read them and decided as of tomorrow to start studying the language more systematically! The minute though she was closing the book, fell from inside a folded white page. She picked it up from the floor, she unfold it and started reading... The handwriting was Terry's. Looked like a poem... The first lines were in French... but she recognized the word luminous... and she continued ... _Your nakedness's here licking my childhood eyes ..._ an Oh! escaped her mouth surprised from the verse, and ignoring her face that became warmer again she went on ... but with disappointment once again because didn't understand the rest of the rows except the last ... _My flesh's pleasures are glimmers became all at once braids ..._ and as an epilogue - signature a series below he wrote in English ... _to my own ray of sunshine and nymph of the moon, forever hers. T.G_

Holding the page still in her hands, Candy was found herself abstract sitting on Terry's bed. Thoughts started making circles inside her brain about the poem's meaning. Why Terry he had written that kind of poem?! Who was the poet, he or someone else?! But above all for whom… was the dedication?! The girl wondered for a moment whether he had dedicated to his mother... but kicked that idea immediately from her mind. The poem, even though, she didn't understand it entirely, had so erotic tinge that there was no question it wasn't from a child to a parent! Erotic...?! Terry intended to give this poem to some girl?! Oh! Oh my god! Candy said aloud and fell with her face onto the pillow of the bed. The unexpected sensation of the cotton fabric had the effect of cooling her warm cheeks; but after some moments an aroma flooded her smell that swept aside every other thought. She left the white page and with her hands caught the fluffy pillow. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and suddenly was found hugging the pillow so tightly, as if embracing the very owner. She saw with the eyes of her mind passing her fingers through his chestnut hair... with her lips touching his cheeks... placing her face in the hollow of his neck and getting drunk from his unique aroma ... She left a sigh which not even noticed... her face was on fire, but she neither noticed that ... Candy had been so much drunk from her daydream of which now there was nothing but her ... and Terry hugging. With closed eyes, she's taking one deep breath after another ... muttering his name in whispers ... _Terry ... Terry ... Terry ..._ the boy's lips were formed in her head and the memory of his taste, made the girl escape a low ah !... only then noticed that there was something wrong with her body! It wasn't only her cheeks warm, but her whole body... had a fever! What a weird fever! It didn't make her feel bad! On the contrary, she felt the opposite. She felt the heat of her fever, starting from her abdomen... her stomach... and spreading all over her body! Intoxicated from the fever, she had forgotten that she was in Terry's room! In his bed ... hugging his pillow ... and then suddenly she jumped up startled! She realized that all this hour she tightened so much her legs that had become numb! And ... oh! Must have sweated so much from the fever... because there was something wrong with her undergarments! She slapped her own cheeks with her palms to come to her senses.

More puzzled with herself, despite ashamed, with feline moves Candy left Terry's room in just a few moments. While changing clothes in her room, only then, passed through her brain the thinking that... not only she was crazy in love with him!... but the fever... was nothing else than... desire... ! And then she felt so much embarrassed that she forgot the poem and everything else she wanted to tell him tonight and... she really didn't know how on earth she'd be facing him again!...

* * *

But most of all, Candy didn't know that Terry returned in his room five minutes later she was gone. By nature observant, needed no much time to understand that his room had an invited visitor! Pissed off, he saw that the French poem he had hidden in his physics' book was lying abandoned beside his wrinkled pillow. The intruder not only had the nerve to read it, but read it lying on his bed?! Who dared?! Furious he took the pillow in his hands and was about to throw it into a corner, eventually the last minute he didn't. Instead he brought it close to his face and then opening wide his eyes, the boy said very low ... '' ...Candy... what ... were you looking for ... ''... While holding still the pillow in his hands, he opened the second drawer of his desk. His eyes spotted the book with the dark green cover and saw that it was intact. He left a sigh of relief and lay down on his bed hugging the same pillow that a little while ago had caused the weird fever to Candy.

The difference was that the boy was aware for some time what it was precisely that fever... and the thought of Candy, lying on his bed... drove once again Terry in the shower, murmuring, '' ... I will die ... this girl ... would be the death of me for sure! ''

* * *

To be continued…;)

Α/Ν

The verse is from a poem by Paul Eluard


	5. C as for Come!

**C as for Come!**

The next few days that followed, Candy tried to avoid Terry like devil the incense! She wanted nothing else but to see him, but all that had happened that night in his room, made her feel ashamed so much that she didn't even dare to think meeting his eyes again. She believed within herself that Terry's insight will see instantly what had happened. That would read on her face immediately her feelings, and especially it would be like an open book... the desire still painted on her cheeks. Within all this, the girl never crossed even once her mind that Terry had guessed who the intruder in his room was; and not even close what effects had for him, her own fragrance that had stayed on his bed! Also was unaware that if she was a little more curious and opened the second drawer of his desk, she might have discovered what exactly the book Terry protected in the library was! On the other hand, maybe it was for the best that the events unfolded so because Candy had to understand a bit better herself and her... desire! At least before she'd facing with the deepest thoughts of a teenager, in love boy!

Thereby… passed nearly a week. It was a Friday afternoon just before dinner and classes were over, when Candy opened the door of her room and was found in front of a surprise. On top of her bed was a letter! Puzzled, scratching her head, whether if and when she dropped a letter there, took it in her hands.

 _To Miss Candy White Ardley._

The handwriting was Terry's!

She opened the envelope and pulled out the folded note.

 _Dear Freckles,_

 _Make sure tonight to fake sick and not go to dinner!_

 _I'll be waiting on the pretend Hill!_

 _Yours T.G_

 _PS. Don't you dare not to come!_

 _Make sure your goody shoes friends to cover you! Dress warm!_

\- '' I can't believe it!'', Candy said aloud,'' Stay there and wait all you want!'', she said, but already her brain had started to draw up a plan so not to be caught! A couple of minutes later, she was knocking the door of Annie's room.

* * *

\- ''Candy! Are you that hungry you want to go to the dining room already?!'', asked her friend smiling.

Candy did not answer, but sat on Annie's bed and started knitting her fingers together nervously. Annie might be quiet and shy, but she wasn't stupid. She understood right away that something was going on and didn't ask again. Left the room and in less than three minutes she was back together with Patty.

\- '' Great! Now will you tell us what's going on?! '', Annie asked her once they sat down next to her.

Candy cleared her throat, before even think about what and how she had to tell them, she had blurted it out already!

\- '' Terry asked me to go out... on a date ... I think ...''. To her surprise she didn't hear any exclamation sound from the other two girls and Candy looked at them alternately puzzled.

\- '' Where do you find the odd in that?!'', Patty finally spoke first. Candy was left speechless.

\- '' Patty's right, Candy! Last summer at Scotland every day you two went on date! And this year almost every day you meet at lunch breaks!'', added Annie gripping tenderly hers friend hand.

\- '' ... and that... what does that mean ...?! '', Candy asked shyly.

The other two girls looked at each other. Their friend was so stubborn that even if they were saying openly that they were aware of how much in love with Terry was, herself would never admitting in front of them. Candy after seeing that didn't get an answer showed them Terry's note and mumbled that probably she shouldn't go. To her surprise though, Annie stood up with her hands in waist. For a moment Candy thought she saw Sister Lane in the flesh ready to scold her.

\- '' Candice White Ardley! I never knew you were a coward! Even I, last summer I risked to get caught by the nuns to see Archie that was punished! You should be ashamed! Soon, you will tell us that you stop climbing on the trees! That is why stand up right now, go to your room, lock from inside and lie down to get some sleep... because you are so sick that not even your dinner you can eat! '', Annie completed with a wink.

For a few seconds Candy was left bewildered, but then started laughing along with the other two girls and ran away like smoke!

* * *

As Candy was running secretly towards the Hill to Terry who was waiting for her, she was counting if she had forgotten anything. She had combed her hair with a single ribbon. She was clean and made sure to spray a bit of the perfume Annie gave her as Christmas's gift; she wore her warmest coat and its matching cap and within everything that had been too quickly, didn't think not even once the incident with the pillow! When the girl arrived at the Hill it was pitch dark and with difficulty attempted to see Terry's figure, but he wasn't there. _'' ... perhaps I came up earlier than it should ... Or ... I can't imagine he stood me up…!''_ , thought biting her lips. She made a few steps up and down and wondered if she was standing at the right spot. She had never been to the elusive hill at night and may have made a mistake! But did no mistake eventually...

\- ''... A little girl alone... you're not afraid of the big bad wolf?!'', Terry's profound voice sounded eerie…

The boy seeing Candy jumped up startled ready to scream, captivate her with his arms.

\- '' Terryyy! You scared me! You are an unbelievable boor! For this reason you called me here at this hour?!''

\- ''You want to leave then ...?!'', asked her with the usual tone of his voice.

She couldn't see his eyes in the dark, but could guess that looking at her politely.

\- '' ... No.. '', she replied softly.

Terry did not answer; he took her hand with his and began to lead. When at some point stopped their step, Candy understood they were in front of the large stone wall of the college.

\- '' Terry ... what are we doing here?!'', she asked in a whisper.

\- ''... we call it sickie… Or shall I call it breaking the curfew rules?!'', he said very low leaning to her ear and at spot he had climbed up high on the wall. Candy speechless didn't have time to speak...

\- '' Come!'', he called smiling with clear voice that it was like the sun had come out in the middle of the night and bathed the bewitched girl. Because it was neither the word, nor the night or the street lights, that made everything to take a golden hue... was Terry himself! And before she knows it, Candy was next to her bright sun and they were walking the foggy streets of London.

As if in a dream she saw herself entering a carriage which took them to brightly streets ... where elegant ladies were walking on the side of their escort ... she saw herself laughing and talking with Terry and a small little word was flying like a luminous firefly in her heart... _Come... come on! ... With me ... forever ... for now ... everywhere!_ And Candy simply went.

* * *

Enchanted she was staring the bright eaves of buildings. She needed nothing to ask… where to, or who, or how or even what, because Terry left nothing not to explain to her what they were seeing!

West End, Soho, theaters ... expensive restaurants and luxury hotels ... The night had become day and Candy no longer was walking, but dancing! Like a dream she heard Terry saying, _come on! We will be late!_ And always smiling, while holding her hand tightly, to reassure her not to worry; he led her at the side of a narrow main road. He knocked a wooden door and a huge redheaded guy opened. He was so beefy, blocking the entire door and Candy couldn't see what was behind it. Terry told him something, the guy replied with his finger to make quiet and allowed them to get in. With slow but steady steps, Terry was guiding Candy, showing that he knew exactly where he went.

Narrow bricked corridors, which looked like warehouses, stairs, doors and various ropes, were hanging from high ceilings and finally they reached a tall wooden ladder. When they climbed and were found in an empty dark box, then Candy realized that was at the highest point, behind the main stage of a theater!

\- '' Terry! What... how... !? Ah! It's wonderful!'', the girl didn't know what to say first, what to look first. The excitement was so great that a huge shiny smile was stuck on her face permanently.

Terry couldn't not to feel proud with his choice, to bring her here tonight and spellbound from Candy who sparkled with joy, caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Their eyes were joined and before anyone could say something, the third bell sounded in the theater and all the lights went off except the stage; the show started.

They sat in silence next to each other with Terry still holding her hand tenderly. Candy enchanted saw entering the scene _Eliza Doolittle_ from _Pygmalion_ but before she could ask felt Terry's breath on her earlobe.

\- ''... expecting Shakespeare, my Juliet? ... ''

\- '' ... Well, yeah ... maybe ...'', she replied slowly over a small smile.

\- '' ... let's leave Shakespeare, for the day you will see me... on such a scene'', Terry said again softly and the girl without even seeing him, she knew that he was smiling.

For the first time, Candy squeezed Terry's hand in her own. And so they stayed until the first curtain of the play.

\- '' So how do you find the play?'', he asked her as stood up for a moment to stretch his legs.

\- '' Oh! Terry! It's wonderful! Thank you so much for bringing me here today!'', she said and continued staring at the stage which was currently with closed curtain, '' ... how beautiful costumes they're wearing, eh?!'', Candy continued daydreaming not paying attention to Terry that didn't reply her; stayed just looking at her sideways. Crossed his arms in front of his chest and seemed as if something was bothering him out of the blue.

\- '' ... I suppose that for you, who have already seen the play ... it will be a bit boring ...'', she said honestly.

\- '' ... Nay… it's not boring ...'', Terry muttered indifferently, but Candy could figure that something was amiss and his behavior had changed.

\- '' ... Maybe…we should go back to college? ...'', asked him hesitantly, ''... it doesn't matter ... if we don't see the entire play ...''.

\- ''... Oh, so you don't mind ...'', told her dry.

The first bell sounded.

\- '' ... I mean that they might check ... our rooms ...and see we are not there…'', she replied as she was thinking what had gotten in to him all of a sudden.

\- '' ... this evening you thought that Candy?!''

Second bell.

\- '' I do not ... understand what you want to say ...''

\- '' I am saying that ... leave it, nothing. The second bell sounded, better to sit down''.

Candy frustrated she didn't know how to respond. Terry showed that he regretted they came tonight at the theater. Now she was trying to understand what she had done that might angered him… because she couldn't explain his strange behavior.

\- '' Terry... really, when did you see this play before?!'', she asked him naively in an effort to change the moody atmosphere.

Third bell.

They sat down, but his hand didn't take hers, as he did at the beginning of the play.

However, the moment the curtains were reopening for the second act, she felt Terry's face approaching her nape.

\- '' ... The first time I saw the play...'', he whispered,''…was the same evening ... that a blonde burglar monkey... snuck to my room ...''.

Candy turned so sharply her head from the surprise of his words that was found facing Terry a breath away. Her cheeks had taken the color of a poppy and her pupils had dilated so much that Terry's eyes could see only a bright green garland.

Her eyes, always throwing his defenses... he wanted to stay sulky with her, wanted to tease her more, he wanted for her to thank him with a kiss on the cheek at least! But these eyes of hers ... which were looking into his soul ... made him so weak and small...

\- '' ... Terry ... I ... did… not... honestly… I didn't want to mess with your things ...'', apologized so slowly, that if the boy wasn't looking her lips, might not have understood what she had said.

\- ''... it's alright Freckles ...'', he replied the same low and brought his palm slowly on her face, '' ... really ... I do not mind'', he caught a curl that fell upon her cheek and brought it to his lips… He left a kiss,''…the same ... the same fragrance ... was left on my pillow... the same ...''.

To his words Candy leaned down her head, so ashamed that a tear out of nowhere, came and rolled down her face. With his index finger Terry wiped the tear away gently and gave her a faint smile.

\- '' ... Terry ... I ... ''.

\- ''... You ... Candy ... _I say to you, joyful and luminous_ ...'', he recited in French and the girl let a surprising oh! ''... recognized the verse ... little intruder?!''.

She raised her head and looked at his two beautiful blue eyes. _'' ... Come! ... ''_ , they were calling once again smiling. His eyes were calling her upon over and over again to a happy game. Now Candy knew… He wasn't angry that she snuck in his room, he wasn't sulking because of her…Terry... he just had… he just wanted...he behaved that way because…because…

Suddenly, without a trace of thinking, Candy left the _because_ hovering in her mind and brought her lips to Terry's mouth! Although the touch was so soft, the surprise for the boy was so great that froze him. He stayed motionless, unable to react. He felt her lips passing on his cheeks ... to reaching up to his temple and coming back to his mouth ... like two soft petals, which made Terry's skin to tickle so pleasantly... _'' ... fairy's lips ...''_ , that fascinated him ... was his only thought as Terry was closing his eyes, at the mercy of her spells... Her fingers went through his hair and her small pink mouth, flattered on the curve of his neck ... _Terry ... Terry ..._ she called ... and allowed her face to hide there, in his neck base ... whispering ... _thank you ..._

His hands wrapped her in an embrace that eliminated everything. The theater ... the play ... college ... There was only she ... his fairy... that with her own touch, with her own tender kisses, made him feel so weak and so strong together...

Somewhere in the distance sounded applause ... and then silence...

* * *

Silent, they returned at college shortly after midnight ... their hands tied so tightly that had become a handful...

\- ''... Terry ... I'm sorry that…I read the poem and thank…''.

He cut her and leaned into her ear.

\- '' ... You liked the poem?...''

\- '' ... Well, I ... couldn't understand it all ... it was in French ...''

\- '' ... Then ... time to start writing my diary in French too before it falls in your little monkey fingers, Freckles!'', he said laughing and left a peck on her cheek, ''... goodnight ... _ray of sunshine and nymph of the moon_!''.

While she saw him walking away, Candy was left there with the wondering painted in her eyes...

'' _Terry keeps ... a diary? !''_

* * *

to be continued ;)


	6. T as for Toffees

**T as for Toffees**

All started with the sweet smell of candy…

He was walking the corridor that was leading to his room, slowly and a bit abstract ... or to point it out better himself... he was bored! This day, it had seemed endless and incredibly boring. Still wondering with himself, how on earth he had agreed to spend nearly his entire Sunday with his father and his aunt Judith. Aunt Judith was an elderly lady of old squire, with so strict eyes that made the Duke looking a lamb before her. Despite her severity, Terry was very fond of her; even though she always grumbling about the length of his hair.

Within the formality of her British culture, Aunt Judith had a great charisma; with logical reasoning was putting into place the Duke and many times she favored Terry. Although noble, Aunt Judith was rebel! That is why perhaps, Terry accepted the invitation today; although at the end was about to fall asleep, especially the time Aunt Judith recounted the adventure she had when she thought she had lost her precious fox terrier!

When he reached outside his bedroom's door, the first thing Terry noticed was the sweet smell that the corridor had. He thought that maybe someone of the youngest students would have taken secretly a piece of cake... but Terry needed not long to notice that something else wasn't right... A girl's titter sounded for a moment, following a hush noise and then again two titters together! ... _A girl was in the boys' dorms!_ And that girl… Terry knew exactly who she was!

* * *

There was a knock at the door and three teens were frozen! The nuns! They thought the same time but Stear more calm, got up from his seat and went to open. When Terry invaded the room, he saw Archie who's struggling to hide ... Candy under a blanket?!

\- '' Terry! '', she said surprised but with relief the girl.

\- '' I wonder which one of the two are more stupid and you thought to hide that way!'', he replied sarcastically. Candy laughed sticking out her tongue cute.

\- '' Normal people... say _Hello_ when they rush in foreign rooms!'', Archie mocked him and sat again on the bed, leaning his back to the rear with a smug style. Candy followed him who just sat next to him while holding in her hands a brown paper bag, whose content were unknown to Terry.

\- '' I told them they shouldn't worry, the nuns always knock and wait first before the inspection!'', Stear said confidently and offered Terry a chair. Terry sat down indifferently and his eyes turned to Candy. She was showing complete lack of interest for him; she had crouched over the bag that had in her hands with Archie, who... was husky laughing with her impudently! Then the smell of caramel, made some space to his thought of murdering Archie and Terry realized that it came from the bag itself. But he did not say anything; he pretended he listened to Stear as he spoke, but his ears were turned to Candy and Archie.

\- '' Don't you think, being rude you two?!'', Stear said suddenly.

Candy's eyes went to Terry.

\- '' Oh! Sorry... Terry, do you want one?!'', asked him smiling, '' Stear's and Archie's parents came today from America and brought us candies!'', she added thrilled.

\- '' Yamm ... the famous ... mmm ... butter candies ... of Chicago! ... '', Archie tried to say while stuffing his mouth with two of them. For Terry, it wasn't surprising that Candy had fallen face over the sweets; he already knew the weakness she had for food and especially sweets. What was truly weird spectacle was to see the always elegant dandy, eating as some hungry whelp of the East End! Apparently, he liked so much the sweets that could even forget his silk shirts! The boy mockingly thought. But what made Terry green of jealousy, was the intimacy Archie's showing with Candy, as they were sharing the sweets! Smiling to each other as if they had a secret that only knew those two and the fact that their shoulders were leaning against, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, made Terry's blood rising in his head.

\- '' Always behave like that those two, when it comes to sweets! Once, they had the nerve to hide under a table, at a reception Great Aunt was hosting, stuffing their mouths with whipped cream!'', Stear explained as was taking the bag from Candy's hands to offer Terry some.

\- '' Stear!'', Candy protested, ''don't present me as if I am some glutton!''.

\- '' Why… aren't you?!'', Terry asked lifting his eyebrow.

\- '' Of course I am not!'', answered him standing with her hands in waist, '' I ... just have a weakness for butter candies!''.

Terry took a look the content of the bag. He could not deny that the smell of butter and caramel, it was so mouthwatering that made him want to taste! However the selfishness and jealousy he felt for Candy's intimacy with Archie did not allow him to do it.

\- '' These are not candies… but toffees!'', he stated full of pomposity.

The other three looked at him puzzled!

\- '' And what made you to this conclusion, Mr. Wise guy?!'', finally Archie asked.

\- '' I know this, because I've eaten before, American! Candies or caramels are made only from sugar, these are soft butter toffees!'', he said again full of himself. In the meantime Candy had regained the bag from Stear's hands and stuffed her mouth with one more sweet.

\- '' Archie, Terry probably means that in England, what we call in America candies in Europe are called toffees!'', Stear stated,'' Candy! How many are you going to eat?! This bag supposed be mine!'', protested when he realized that he had lost once again the sweets from his hands.

\- '' Ah… come on Stear, relax a little...'', said Archie and threw in his mouth one more candy, '' ... dad and mom brought us plenty ... umm ... anyhow, Grandchester you don't know…yam… what you missing ... try some!''.

\- '' ... umm ... yeah ... Terry… you must taste...them umm ... are ... del… mmm ... delicious ...'', Candy said licking her finger that was sticking from the sweet,'' ... it's hard at the beginning... umm ... and then... softens in the mouth ...'', she added innocently pouting her lips.

That was the icing on the cake for Terry. From his nerves wanted to start pulling his hair! Well this girl does not realize what she is doing?! Especially in front of Archie?! Who not only was enjoying himself candies, but also the sensual sight Candy was giving! Her lips were shining from the sugar... her eyes were as if had fallen into nirvana and the sounds she made the entire time licking the candy... made Terry want to take her out of there to the spot and lock her in a dungeon! Angry, flaming from jealousy... he stood up and before she knows it, grabbed the bag from her hands.

\- '' If you continue to eat, you will be fat as a closet!'', he shouted to her.

Archie was nearly choked with a candy, which practically swallowed it unchewed, Stear wide opened his eyes chuckling… and Candy... Candy had been left frozen from Terry's loud voice. '' Not to say... that you fatten already! Poor little trees... how to support you now…'', he added practically maliciously with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

The girl when she overcame her initial shock from his attack stood up facing him, without speaking. Terry could see in her eyes the anger. Sparkled like green gems, throwing flames. Her cheeks were pink from rage, her lips a thin line and her hands two clenched fists, that he wished for a moment not find his face!

\- '' Terence Grandchester! You're a boor!'', Candy shouted back at him and regained from his hands the bag of candies, '' I will be as fat as a gorilla! And… you… it's not your business to care! Did you hear?!''.

\- '' Oh ... not my business to care, right?!''

\- '' Yes! Not your care! And you know what? ...!''

\- '' Oh! Please do tell... I'm all ears!''

\- '' Even if you beg me to give you, you won't get a single candy from now on!''

\- '' Why should I care?!''

\- '' Bet on it?!''

\- '' Your loss, not mine!''

\- '' ... We see about that, you boorish English!''

\- '' ... Bring it on, you fat monkey!''

\- ''Goodbye! '', they said in one voice and disappeared from the room simultaneously.

The Cornwell brothers were left mute, staring at exactly the same spot, that a few minutes ago was standing Candy and Terry.

\- ''... What was that just now? ...'', Archie asked still surprised.

\- ''…a quarrel ...'', Stear replied.

Archie thought whether should be happy about it but ultimately his brother landed him once again in reality.

\- ''... a couple's quarrel!'', Stear added blushing and started laughing.

That evening two doors, one in the girls' dorms and the other on boys' banged so loudly that disrupted the entire college!

But for Terry, the nightmare of the toffees had barely begun...

* * *

Still mad, the next day Terry found that across the school, there were students eating the same candies! The first time he noticed it was after the soccer training; two younger students had some candies and the boys' locker room, smelled butter.

\- '' Where did you find them?'', he asked them dry. The youngsters looked at him in fear. Terry was known that he did not speak, especially to younger students, so terrified that they might get into trouble, without even to answer, offered him the sweets. '' I didn't say that I want; I asked where you found them!'', he repeated louder.

\- '' Well ... miss ... Miss Ardley ... gave us ... she gave them ... before coming here...''.

Terry narrowed his eyes, turned his back and came out of the locker room without a word. The next incident happened at the stables.

* * *

Even angrier with Candy, he thought that in order to calm himself, a ride with his horse would be perfect. Though, what did not expect was to get inside the stables and instead of hitting his nostrils the odor of hay, the stable's smelling caramel! At that time, the stable boy's brushing Terry's filly, Theodore.

\- ''Oh, sir Grandchester!''.

\- '' Put her the saddle''.

\- '' Yes! And she's such a good girl today!''

\- '' What do you mean?!''

\- '' I mean Theodore's very happy, because she was offered a candy!''

\- '' Who gave her candy?!''

\- '' Miss Ardley came this morning to do horseback riding and gave it! What a kind Miss, eh?!''.

\- '' ... Yeah ... practically a saint ...'', Terry muttered with clenched teeth at the time he was riding his horse, double pissed off than before!

* * *

The third incident, however, did not expect it at all! Was returning to his room, where found him Sister Margaret and said the Mother Superior Gray wanted him at her office. It seemed to Terry for a moment he smelled toffees ... _Sister Margaret smelled so?!Oh ... I must be losing my mind!_ He thought and if he'd otherwise be indifferent, distracted as he was, walked to Sister Gray's office.

\- '' Come in'', coldly sounded her voice and Terry with that got into her office opening his eyes by surprise. The office of Mother Superior had exactly the same smell! _What the hell?! ..._ Terry literally mumbled, but it was enough for the strict nun.

\- '' Terence Grandchester!'', she yelled, '' I didn't summon you in my office to hear you swearing!''

\- '' You asked for me, I had no desire to come ...'', answered her rather impassive.

\- '' Your rudeness has no limits!''.

\- '' And yourself your appetite... Ardley treated you toffee… or seems to me?!''.

\- '' I do not permit you! Whether or not Miss Ardley had the courtesy to offer me something not concerns you!''. Furious she gave him the letter in which called him, '' for punishment, you will write a hundred times the Our Father! Now go!''.

\- '' If I treat you ice cream, will I skip the punishment?!''.

\- '' Grandchester ! Two hundred times punishment and be gone from here!''

\- '' Oh alright ... well ... do not get upset and climb up your blood sugar from the toffees!''.

Sister Gray's scream was heard not only in college, but most probably in its surroundings. Terry walked out of her office with five hundred times written punishment.

* * *

In fact, he did not care a bit if and how many times he would write his punishment. Nor had angered with Sister Gray at the least, quite the contrary he had fun; Terry's mind and anger had only one goal, Candy!

The war she had opened was cunning and ruthless! The entire college had tasted her damn candies! In each person, he saw eating even a single one; Terry had automatic thoughts and the sensual image of Candy the moment that licked the toffee, was shattering not only his logic... but his whole brain! The blows he received from one hand had infuriated him, but on the other he had to admit; Candy was a worthy opponent whom he admired, and the more greatly he admired, the more he wanted to win the bet with her! What had not yet calculated at all, wasn't Candy, but his bad luck that will eventually succeed in bringing him to his limits.

The moment he bumped face to face with Neal, the cup overflowed!

He saw him chewing with relish the same damned toffees and Terry's mind, gone insane! Before Neal realizes what was happening, he had been caught by the collar stuck on the wall.

\- '' ... Hey! Grandchester ... '', he tried to murmur.

\- '' Shut up! Where the hell did you get these candies?!''.

\- '' What's your problem?''.

\- '' Neal, do you think I'm in a mood for negotiations?!'', Terry growled wildly, ''Tell me now where the hell did you get the bloody toffees!''.

\- '' The ...uhm.. is ...I… C….uhm…gav ... '', Neal strangled as if drowning, '' ... Candy… Candy gave them to me!'', he lied. But Terry had not sense to realize that Neal was lying! He banged him with force to the wall and turning his back began to walk hastily.

\- '' I will tell that you hit me!'', Neal squealed, '' you hear Grandchester?!''.

Terry's answer to Neal came with his back turned, in a no so polite finger gesture…

The distance Terry walked until reaching the hill and the cold air that blew his face, partly helped him to calm down his nerves a bit. Not of course to find completely his logic ... okay he could accept the sweets to everyone else... but to Neal?! To Neal?! He was asking over and over again himself blurred.

'' _So what?! She approached him, smiled at him and said, come on Neal take one candy too not to cry?!''_. No, this had gone too far! As selfishness as Terry had, as well as he didn't want for Candy to win the bet, as well as he didn't want beg her to give him a toffee... he will never allow her be near to Neal! Not, even over his dead body! Even if… he had to admit that he was defeated!

* * *

He found her sitting casually on a high tree branch.

\- '' Don't you afraid not to break the branch from the weight?!'', he called to her mockingly.

She turned and looked at him almost with an evil smile... _'' ...that sly blonde monkey… was waiting for me! She knew for sure I will come! Very well ... laughs best, who laughs last!''._

With a fast jump Candy was found before him.

\- '' No, no worries at all ... the trees can lift gorillas too!'', she replied calmly and shamelessly tossed a toffee in her mouth.

\- '' The way you're going, you will force me to change your nickname!'', he said back at her and started walking.

\- '' It won't be the first time ...'', she re-replied indifferently and started following him.

They had walked silently a while, reaching an old wooden warehouse. Terry opened easily the door and went inside because the cold outdoors was quite freezing. The paradox was that Candy didn't react at all, that had been isolated as much, not even had asked with her classic worried tone; although Terry knew that in this warehouse they had no risk of getting caught; nobody never came there. The boy thought then, that their bet spited her so much, that she wasn't thinking anything else but to win! He sat on an old wooden crate and saw her sitting opposite of him.

\- '' Are you not afraid that… I isolated you?!'', asked her smirking.

\- '' Of course not, Terry!'', Candy replied with a sweet smile while opening the bag of candies to be devoted herself in search finding a big one, '' really ... how was your day?!'', she asked him when she found it. Terry felt the desire to spank her! With her innocent smile and her alleged indifference, she continued the betting game, tenaciously.

\- '' I had a very nice and interesting day!'', he replied pompously. She opened her eyes a bit surprised and then she devoted herself back on the candies, '' but my most fascinating moment happened, when I beat up Neal!''.

Terry watched her that she stood still for a moment and he waited for her classic reaction... full of concern.

\- '' Well, to beat him... he must have done something...'', Candy said to him insensitive and made a loud noise with the candy that was in her mouth.

\- '' Damn it! Okay, you did it!'', he cried and stood up, '' you win Freckles! I quit! Just give me a toffee!''

She looked at him like the cat that had just swallowed the mouse.

\- '' These are…not toffees!...'', she said pouting her lips,'' ... are candies ... and are fattening!''.

Terry laughed aloud, more from his nerves and his wounded ego. He approached her slowly and sat down on his knees before her. His eyes locked on her showing he had no intention, neither his eyelids to blink.

\- ''... you want me to beg you eh? ... That's what you want Candy?!''.

\- '' ... beg me or not Terry... I won't give you! I will eat them all by myself!'', she said stubbornly that exceeded any standard.

\- '' ... That's why today you're treating everyone in school ... even Neal?!'', he told her sarcastically.

\- '' Oh ... that's why you beat him?! But I never gave any candies to Neal, Archie's parents, they sent also some bags for Eliza and Neal ...''. A wild relief flooded Terry's body forming a huge satisfactory grin on his face,''… however…'', Candy continued,''…you must know that with this charming smile of yours, you won't succeed to give youuuu ...!''.…

Candy suddenly was found on the wooden floor in Terry's arms.

\- '' ... I guess you don't know...'', Terry whispered, ''... that if I want to eat… candy…'', he smirked, ''I will eat no matter what!''.

Her eyes were opened wide and for the first time Candy showed a trace of retreat.

\- '' I'm sorry... Terry ... but probably you won't...'', she said slowly. The boy felt that his embrace affected her and undaunted passed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

\- '' ... so ...you won't forgive me for calling you fat monkey...?!'', his other arm went up gently, resting his palm on her cheek.

\- '' ... it is not that ... but ...''.

\- '' ... But what? '', his fingers passed slowly between her curls.

\- '' ... The last candy I ate it ... a moment ago ... I'm sorry ... Terry'', she said with a low voice. Terry was left looking her eyes that gleamed and tried to distinguish if she was actually telling the truth or she continued their betting game… The girl took a deep breath exhaling the sweet scent of candy bathing Terry's face, causing the boy to feel dizzy.

\- '' ... Then… is no escape… to taste... in other way'', he said slowly and without hesitation brought his lips onto hers. His touch was at first soft, resembled all the other kisses he had given her and Candy showed no surprise. She had closed her eyes and her breathing was coming out slow and steady. Terry lightly removed his mouth from hers. Her lips were sticky from the sugar. With his tongue tasted his own lips and felt he had shared some sweetness. But wasn't enough ... he touched again with his now wet lips hers... the sensation of moisture made the girl escape a sort sigh ... opening her mouth slightly... Her warm caramel breath intoxicated Terry more and his hand that was wrapping her waist pulled her almost upon him. He started kissing her more intensely ... like a game of his lips on her mouth ... His heart gave a loud beat, the moment he felt her little hands gripping his sweater stronger ... shut for an instant his eyes tightly ...'' ... I want to taste ... more ...'', he whispered on her mouth ... that had opened like a flower bud and before Candy realizes what had changed on their kiss ... Terry's tongue was touching her lips ... and shortly after touching her tongue ... A little voice of pleasurable startle was freed from the girl ... and Terry drunk her delicious taste letting himself to be lost on her mouth... and started kissing her deeper ... by covering her mouth that was sweet and moist and the sense of contact with her tongue ... made the boy losing the world ...

… _this …this way ... he must always kiss her ...,_ thought and hugged hermore tightly in his arms, his palm cupped her warm cheek and his mouth… simply was kissing her with his whole being! Couldn't get enough... not the taste of the sweet... but her taste! And if they didn't need air... he might never stop kissing her! Their lips parted and automatically two breaths were heard and became one...

\- '' ... I like losing ... the bets ... with you ...'', told her softly and placed a soft peck on her forehead.

When Candy closed behind her, the door of her room, she was still red as a poppy! Her heart was still beating like crazy and her legs couldn't support her any longer. She sat on the floor just behind the door. Not remembering how she managed and returned at the dorms ... She couldn't even remember the moment she had said goodnight to him...

Her only memory… was Terry's moist taste... and an abandoned empty bag of toffees...

* * *

to be continued...;)


	7. D as for Diary

**D as for Diary**

 _Dear Diary…_

Candy paused looking the phrase she wrote on her diary. Her pen left hovering in hand, her eyes locked on the sole phrase of the white page. No date written, she thought while caught to tear the page and start from the scratch. But she didn't. Simply because never before was left without words to say or words to write. Always she wrote coherently her thoughts; the words, were coming one after the other so easily, a sentence becoming rows stacking and becoming paragraphs until filling entire pages with ease. Descriptions of emotions, incidents… unpleasant and funny, thoughts and impressions; she was imprinting everything till this time without having a second thought, without a doubt, and above all without hesitation.

Her diary was the friend who could say everything; it was a record of her life, an expression of her personality; and thus was the same. And for all those she was writing there, she was proud, because she had never hidden the truth from herself, nor ever she hid behind her finger. Why should she?! Wouldn't be a denial, to herself and her life, if she wasn't writing how much she had loved Anthony once, how she hurt when she lost him; really… wouldn't be a lie if she did not write that overcame his death with Terry's help?! So many and so various events of her life, she mentioned and recorded with either tears or a smile. But here now… that she was found for the first time, looking at her diary, as a stranger...

No, stranger was a wrong word to call it... She tried to find the appropriate word and her eyes went to the desk lamp. A little moth was flying close to the light. It flew near like enchanted and as much as was approaching, the more its wings were flapping rapidly. The light of the lamp was burning it momentarily and dizzy was flying backwards. However, it looked not to giving up. As if a higher power was attracted it, started again its fearless risky dancing to the light. Its wings, when were away from light, courted it slowly; but every time that was approaching very close, they're becoming golden, invisible; their fluttering, resembled a heart beating fast ... because the moth had fallen in love with the light ...

And then, the girl dipped her pen in the ink pot and started to write.

 _'' ... my dear diary, I feel like the moth who plays with the light ... today I wanted to tear up this page, I wanted not to write anything and on the other hand I wanted to write everything! I'm not ashamed or rather I do not know if I should feel ashamed._ _I do not know if everything that has been done recently, it is right or wrong, but it is certain that my actions and my words no longer control them myself! I am the moth that flies into the light, because the only thing it knows is that it feels good close to it! Because even if I feel like that my heart would break so fast beating, I cannot step back ... I do not wish to go back!_ _Terry ... Terry ... Terry ... is my light! The mysterious, rude boy he once was, last year ... shines every day, for me… Only for me?! I do not know that, but I pray and hope every moment of each of my day!_ _I've been seduced ... yes, probably yes ... I don't know if it's even the proper verb for a young lady to say it ... but when I'm close to him, next to him, when he's looking at me when he holds my hand ... my heart is pounding like the wings of the small butterfly and while I wish to go away from him, ultimately neither can nor I want!_ _His gaze has changed; looking at me with burning eyes; frank and bright and there are times when I ask myself if he has whispered me... '' I love you '' because that's what they shout his eyes, which are full of stars! A sea full of flames!_ _Sometimes I cannot bear his deep blue, looking within my soul, paralyzing me. But other times, they're so calm that do not get enough I look at them! In fact, I believe that a number of times I surprised him! Like on that evening at the theater ... I cannot explain how I become so bold with him! ... Even then at his room ..._ _I can still remember his scent on the pillow ... So_ _intense_ _that when I close my eyes I believe he's close to me and I can hug him! Ah ... I do not know if it is even appropriate to think like this ... Does Annie have such thoughts for Archie?! .._ _No, I believe Annie never became so much daring like I did, but ... she was more courageous and said to Archie that she likes him! While I… what did I do? ... On the first kiss I slapped him! ... I regretted it ... shouldn't slapped him ... has passed so much time since then... and that kiss ... and then the other ... and now I feel like I want to tear up the page again... and everything I am writing! I am sure that my cheeks have become red again!_... _But I do not regret the rest of the kisses! Not one, not even for a moment! And yes… I think I have started to become a shameless bad girl! Oh my goodness ... what am I writing! ... ''_

She left her pen down and embarrassed rubbed her eyes. Her eyes went to the little moth that was resting at the base of the lamp, looked like it sympathized her. She took a deep breath, kept it for a moment and blew almost noisily. The little bug with the air wave resumed its dazed dance towards the light and Candy caught her pen and continued writing. In detail, descriptive, without forgetting anything, she recorded everything that had happened between her and Terry in the recent months.

About their silent kiss at the library, which had surprised her again, but this time she received it almost as if been expecting it. About their tender, romantic kisses under the mistletoe at Christmas. About the evening she went to his room in order to talk to him, because she did not know whom else to talk to. However, she eventually ended up hugging his pillow. About their date at the theater, which she read in his eyes that he wanted from her a different thank you ... to top it all, the incident with the toffees, which led to a kiss completely different from all the others!

 _'' ... I never expected that the bet we had placed would lead to it ... I have never imagined that two people can exchange such kisses!... It was so different, so personal and ... moist! ... At the beginning I felt so strange, that I didn't stop him because it surprised me so much the feeling left by the touch ... and then I was curious to see how it will continue, and oh! My goodness! ... I could understand Terry's taste!_ _I could feel his breath in and upon my mouth! It was like he was stealing my air, but I did not want him to stop ... and he himself showed that he did not want to stop! But when he stopped, then I thought my heart would break forever!_ _Because the feeling he had left, not only stayed on my lips, mouth or my heart ... for the mind I cannot say anything, because there wasn't any thought, neither logical nor illogical ... just the sense that my stomach had flapping wings and my body ... my body had numbed, but the pain from the numbness was sweet and beautiful ... like irrational calm fever!_ _On that day we returned to our dorms holding each other's hand... really, we did not think even for a moment that someone might see us! He fare welled me with a kiss on my cheek or I think so, because over the thinking and the memory of his taste, had not left anything inside me... and I collapsed with trembling legs in my room!_ _However since that day and after ... from that kiss ... everything changed! As they had all changed after the celebration of May! So many changes with him ... which certainly are scaring me, but I'm not really afraid of him! As_ _unsociable_ _he wants to appear, I know ... I know that_ _Τ_ _erry's soul... is beautiful! And the more he letting me look into his soul, the closer I want to be!_ _I do not know if it is right what is happening ...but my heart is shouting yes! Every day, every hour! My mind constantly scolds me ... and ostentatiously I ignore it! Isn't it odd that I still haven't told him how much I love him?! ... Oh, my God ... I love him as anything else in the world! As none else! And I do not think I could love anyone else this way!_ _But I am so ashamed to say it in words ... I believe he knows it ... because neither he has said anything from that time he has told me that his feelings are sincere! And oh, yes they are so frank! That I feel them at his every stare, at his every touch or caress and kiss ... kiss ... our kisses have changed so much!_ _And they have now become so many that gave up counting! I do not want to count them, because I am ashamed ... not for what I feel ... I am ashamed that I have not the courage to tell my friends! But not ashamed of the very kissing ... neither him! ... ''_

Candy paused for a moment closing her eyes. She reopened them with a light romantic smile and continued...

 _'' ... Our second moist kiss ... so I call them, because I do not know how else to call them neither know if they have a particular name, and also I hesitate to ask Terry ... therefore… our second wet kiss, came a few days after the first ... For a strange reason, that I cannot explain, Terry appears from nowhere now!_ _Always surprises me and always in moments that I cannot imagine that will see him! Thus, it happened that day, where I found myself in a dark storage room with cleaners and other things - that if had rats or spiders never knew- because my feet stepped no floor!_ _He had grabbed me out of the blue; we found themselves in a small dark space with the only light the cracks of the old wooden door. Just barely had the chance to ask where we were when he lifted me in his arms and then all I heard was a hoarse '' I missed you! '' And then Terry's mouth captured my own ... so powerfully that if he not held me firmly in his hands , perhaps and I'd fell down!_ _The kiss was so intense that swept me away; on the thought that I was tasting him again, I let go myself ... not only in his arms, but in the surprising world that he travels me whenever kisses me or touches me!_

 _Very soon I discovered that this new kiss, looked like a game and I followed him without even asking the rules! Because, the rules were coming through ourselves. They were coming through our hearts, simply the lips and mouths were following!_ _Other times faster, sometimes slower. With small pauses, small breaths or a bit deeper ... the game was sometimes equally divided, where gently we explored each other's flavor and taste.. But there were also times, when became searching for conquest. Mainly on Terry's part, where his embrace, becoming so tight that cut my breath quite literally._ _Until the game took such a turn that scared me for a moment ... The rules were constantly changing and I had nothing but to follow. None of the two said anything, we were so elated from the kissing game, that we both knew each of our date, had a single purpose!_ _At elusive hill, hidden behind the big tree ... or up on its branches. In the old warehouse, that eventually we never shared toffees! On an attic at the old college section ... or inside the dark storage room with cleaners ... and among all those... The secretly unplanned, sudden kisses ... so dangerous some of them, that have made me wonder whether we have actually lost our minds! Kisses sneak, behind a pillar at the school yard or in the stables, or even behind the locker rooms of the stadium! Our game had lost any logical limit!_ _One time, I said to Terry that we would get caught and will be expelled and I cannot imagine what would happen if it be known ... what I will tell to my cousins, her friends and above all the great uncle William! Reassured me and told me that he has it under control that always ensures nobody see us, that matter-of-factly none knows anything about us._ _But I was afraid and told him we have to stop for a while. Not that I wanted, but I was scared! After all we're studying at one of the oldest schools in England, and of the most severe! The result was for Terry to sulk with me! He didn't speak to me for a week! And as angry and sulky as he was, I was too! And the more angry I was, the more sad I became and the more I was missing him… until one day he found me at the time I was going riding._ _Still and always will remember his eyes. They had neither anger nor bitterness, or teasing inside. All I saw was despair ... Despair for me!_

 _Within a week we had not spoken, Terry had been afraid as much as I, afraid that he might lose me ... but he will never lose me! He doesn't know that?! I do not know who first hugged the other, or who kissed first ... but I found myself leaning against the wooden wall with Terry kissing me desperately… As he had never kissed me before; I found myself following him, of trying to conquer his mouth before him! And the game and the rules were changed again! Because for the first time, our hands followed our lips ... The embrace was solved and tied ... his fingers went through my hair and my hands caressed his face when I first felt his palm to ... embracing my bosom !_ _… The touch was over my woolen clothes, but I felt his hand burning me. Cut my breath and I think was cut his own too because he pushed me so hard with his whole body onto the wooden wall, that felt pain on my back. I did not want to push him, but I did it without realizing it. I saw him nearly stumbles backwards, hands past between his hair._ _Muttered or cursed or something I did not hear ... I felt so bad. I did not want to push him away, his touch didn't offend me, but surprised me how I felt ... that with each new rule, with each new step we made, awoke inside me something that I was afraid and oh my god still I am afraid how and if I will control it! I was left speechless, I could not explain to him anything of all this._ _I could not say to him that everything that happens between us scares and pleasures me all the same. I was afraid of myself, that I would reach a point and I could not stop… that the game of the kisses, was leading me on paths unknown to me ... and for him; ..._ _I don't know that… we had reached a point in which probably would have to talk ... about us ... about everything that was happening ... our mutual silence did not know where would take us ... but I didn't do the first step to speak._ _Finally after a few minutes of silence, Terry approached me, caught my hands with his and said low, '' ... I did not want to scare you ... but I cannot regret what I did ... because I wanted it as nothing else in the world! '', gave me a loving kiss on the top of my head and waving his hand greeted me and left._ _Once gone from my sight, I started crying! I was crying because neither I regret his kisses, nor his touch! I was crying because I didn't do the step to shout that terrifies me how much in love I am with him! I was crying, because even though to read his eyes, I even for once want to know, to hear, to learn exactly what he wants from me!_ _I was crying, because the more I approach his flame, the more entranced as the moth I feel! I was crying, because so long, I have no courage to call out, '' Terry, I love you! '' And I tremble at the idea of not having the courage or the chance to say it ever! But when I finally stopped my foolish crying, I went back to my room. I sat at my desk and started writing ... and now, a few hours after of all what happened and after I wrote ... I cannot help wondering what would be Terry's reaction...if he learned all my thoughts... If, he could have a glimpse on this little diary of mine…''_

Candy stopped writing and looked at the last sentence she had written. She smiled and checking one last time the small moth, closed hers desk light and calm she lay down to sleep.

At the boys' dorm, at the exact opposite room of Candy, Terry was sitting on the floor next to the bed ... around his lazily outstretched legs, lay crumpled papers, a harmonica, an abandoned fountain pen next to an ashtray and an open diary. He had only written a word...

* * *

 **to be continued...** ;)

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, favorites, reviews!**

 **This story is still on going in Greek, and it takes some time to translate... I promise to translate as many chapters as I written so far... hmm about ten I guess, due to my work and the project I want to finish... I took a break from writing in general... so thank you again for your love and patience!**

 **See you soon with the next chapter! You can guess freely what the next letter might be!**

 **Papi 3**


	8. W as for Want

**Ok that took me a longer time than I had planned...**

 **Thank you everyone that comment, read, favored so far!**

 **I will keep on updating this story, so far as I have written :)**

 **Enjoy the following chapter, but first you might want to catch up the previous one, to stay in touch with the narrative as its connected!**

* * *

 **W as for Want**

\- '' I want ... '', he said almost in a hush.

The room was in pitch dark, that anyone could assume he was sleeping. The window was open; the curtain was dancing now and then from the night air bringing an early spring fragrance. The only trace of light was from his cigarette. He didn't care at all if the smoke's odor will pass through the dorms' corridor. What would it be one more punishment?! He knew that even the worst thing might do, he'd never be expelled!

'' _Arrogant?!''_ , asked his self. Yes, maybe he was, but he was sincere. The cause of his arrogance, rooted only from the very nature of things. He was one more tool of the Duke. Faulty, bastard, but not ceased to be a tool. An instrument of the Duke, to appear at the luminal royal salons as a worthy father of a firstborn son! So, what if he was a bastard, they did not know, nor the nuns knew! How much he wanted to send them all to hell! Laughing when saying! But, there was no point of doing it anymore... because now, Terry wanted something more than all these.

'' _... I want ... ''_ , he repeated within and shut his eyes tightly, until he saw little stars ... _'' ... like the stars in her eyes when ... I kiss her... ''_. He brought his fingers onto to his lips; the feeling of her soft lips seemed to be still there. With the tip of his tongue, he tasted for a moment his lower lip...

\- '' Damn it!'', murmured exhaling. Hastily extinguished his cigarette and looked at the mess of papers that reigned on the floor of his room. Crumpled, half-written pages... Same thing was happening almost every night. Each evening began to write... or at least he was trying. But every night, he was faced with the same setting. Dead end. Every night, he thought he had found the right words to say and every night he changed his mind.

 _'' ... Why is it so hard to tell her what I want?! Why do I not simply tell her that I love her...? That I am so in love with her, that my breath is dying even in the thought of not to see her every day! That I want to spend every moment, every minute of the day with her!_ _Damn ... I want so much to shout that she is mine! Only mine! ... That this British, little bastard ... is so selfish that he does not care for anything else than to make her his own! I know that at some point we to need talk. Our mutual silence I do not know where it will get us ... ''._

His pen was on fire; did not understand that everything he was thinking, was reflected in a white page, line after line...

 _'' ... I want to talk to her about everything ... but does she really know how hard it is for me to restrain myself to each our new kiss?! ... Perhaps she knows ... perhaps she's scared, like I scared her a few days ago, when my damn hand hugged her breast! Where ... Oh! Oh my god!_ _Was like unripe forbidden fruit on my palm! I startled her, I scared her once more, but I have no regrets, nor will ever regret it! I would do it again, if I could… and will do it again and again! Why?! ... because I'm selfish, because I want her so much, as I never wanted anything else in my life, because she's mine now and forever!_ _Because I want to declare her body my territory! The land that I conquered! A selfish warrior, who only wants her! Her heart, her soul, her body!_

 _I want to shout it to everyone! At the Duke, the nuns, the little dandy her cousin! Candy is and will forever be mine! I want to be older, to take her away from here! With all these_ _hypocritical_ _moral rules and the full of vanity endless prayers!_ _Is it so bad and selfish that I want all these?! That I am so greedy! That I want them all and yet they always seem so few ... why everything concerning her, is never enough! Never enough her smiles, I always want more!_ _Never sufficient the love she has shown me, because I never had felt to be loved ... she only showed me first, how is to be loved without anything in return! ... Even if she never spoken the words with her lips, all it takes is to see her eyes and I know that are telling, '' I love you Terry! ''... However... when I felt her love I wanted more and more ... I want much more! All her love just for me! ... Like all her kisses and all her mouth ... that I dared and tasted for the very first time last year even though I received slapping and insults, I would dare it again! Because the hours and the months of anguish I suffered until the next kiss, it was nothing compared her lips!_ _That flew on my mouth inside a paper world… and on then ... nothing satisfies me! And nothing can stop me! Because no matter how many kisses we exchange, I never satiate her mouth! The sweet sighs she leaves inside mine that in her beautiful innocence, cannot understand how much crazy she makes me!_ _In those moments, and also after when I am alone away from her ... I want to hear her whispering to me she's mine, melt in my arms and under my mouth, that will scatters hot kisses all over her body, to hear her melodic breathing saying my name over and over again ... I want each of my fingertip to caress her body, so much that would stay the imprint of her flesh, to my own skin!_

 _And as bold or dirty, sly or even immoral it sounds; I want her to know that she makes me crazy with lust for her! I want to show it, I want to show her even more, how much I want to make her my own! And I ... to become hers ... although it scares me the same... and even if I am showing that I know ... ultimately I do not know anything ... because I am just one seventeen years old boy, that I just have as compass, my love for her and nothing else…_

 _I wonder what would you think my Candy, if I told you that I'm just a madly in love boy... who wants to offer you the world ... but all he has tangible to give you now... is just his innocent,_ _untarnished_ _self!_ _That in his darkest carnal moments, is so aroused by your thinking and your figure ... that gives in at self-satisfaction, without a second thought or hesitation ... Would you detest me I wonder, my love ...? Would you hate me...? That my dreams are wet and their only image is you ... How much wretched I would be looking in your two pure bright eyes, I wonder ... ''_

Terry suddenly stopped writing; escaped a wry giggle for himself. He could not tell her anything of these things, as much as if he wanted. Never before, he had felt so small and coward in life. And he was angry with himself, because he has never been a coward. Nor ashamed of all that he felt, everything that wanted and everything he had with her and claimed from so far. Why might his wants were greedy, carnal, selfish and endlessly, but never had the purpose of deception. Never ever he will make her to feel ashamed, to expose her. If he could, he would marry her even tonight! Stealing her forever and from everyone!

He took out a cigarette from his cigarette case and before lighting it, stood up. He walked barefoot to the open window. His eyes stayed staring into the darkness stretching outside. He let for a minute himself to smell the moisture night and lit his cigarette. Yes, he knew that breached his word against her. But if he did not smoke now, he thought he would go crazy! Will go crazy ... or just go this very moment in her room and ... god forgive them both, what he could do tonight...

Once again he mocked his self ... Like what could he do?! Make her his?!Or take her and leave... now, today... to go where and do what? ... Terry knew very well what he wanted to do... but could he force her to abandon everything for him?! ... To leave behind, the family she had struggled so much to gain? ... How could he deprive her of it, while he wanted to give her the world?! How was so much contradictory all his wants... How was and while he knew what they had started, that was so dangerous for her - if they got caught- when she told him to stop ... no, no to stop, just to put a little brake on the madness of their kisses... he got so much angry with her! He was furious with her!

 _\- '' Are you asking me to never kiss you again Candy?! That's what you asking?!'', he nearly yelled at her furiously._

 _\- '' ...No ... no, Terry ... just ... I'm afraid what will happen if ...''._

 _\- '' You tired of me or detest me?!''._

 _\- '' Terry… I did not say that…''._

 _\- '' Then what?! You regretted? Was it a game that ended?! Tell me Candy, did you think we were playing hide-and-seek?! You feel that way?! Because for me it was not, nor is a game! I showed you hundreds of times! I told you that you do not have to be afraid, so much you trust me then?! Or are you afraid that you will not become a proper lady anymore, because you gave your kisses before marriage?!''._

 _\- '' ... Yeah, you showed me ... Terence Grandchester! Once again ... that you're a rude and insensitive lout! ''._

For a week they did not speak to each other after that argument. A torturing week. The first night Terry left the college and went walking on the outskirts of the college. On the second day, however, when he saw her from afar giggling with her cousin Archie and her friends as if nothing had happened, Terry infuriated to the point of madness. The evening of the second day, left from college, but this time his feet took him to a cabaret of East End. He didn't go since the night he had been involved in that fight, that for his good fortune Albert helped him. From that night on, with everything that happened with Candy, he didn't come back. Not even thought of going. But mad from their quarrel, the feeling of rejection and the scene he had seen in the morning, his legs went alone.

Choose to go to a third-grade cabaret. Its artistic shows varied from a poor juggler, to the sensual striptease of juicy girls. Not that he cared for any of the acts. Terry preferred to watch them with apathy as he drank one whiskey after another, completely losing the count. Eventually, the bartender asked him if he had money to pay, otherwise to throw him out. Over his drunkenness, Terry replied,

\- '' ... you'll get your fucking money ... now get me ... my fucking drink! ''.

\- '' Listen to me... you little punk! I'm in charge here, and if I fancy, I won't give you anything, and the way I see you probably don't have a penny on you, so get the hell out before I kick your pretty face, boy!''.

Terry started laughing! In his laughter, he was saying again and again the word punk; as if it was the funniest word he had ever heard in his life.

\- '' … ha, ha, ha… punk… little punk… ha.. haha… you know… suits … me… best… the word… haha… bastard! Ha…haha… that's a bastard! Ha, ha, ha….''.

The bartender made a gesture at the bouncer and before Terry had a chance to react he had picked him up from his collar.

\- "Come on … boy, time for bed!'', said and started pulling him to take him out of the bar. Terry, however, turned abruptly quickly, despite his drunkenness and tried to push the huge bouncer.

\- '' … Oh… piss off! I will leave when I want! There! Take your bloody money! ", he cried and threw several pounds on the floor. After that, Terry saw only darkness.

He woke up from the smell of mold. Mold, mixed with cheap perfume and cleanser. He went to sit up and felt dizzy. He was still drunk, but the drunkenness was no longer pleasant; the nausea stirred his guts. Eventually he got up as best he could and the first thing he noticed was his palm resting on a female thigh. '' ...oh no ... fuck ... fuck ... no ... '', he swore through his teeth. He pulled his hand abruptly, stood up and staggered. His legs, however, did not hold him and he sat on a chair across the bed that housed the half-naked body of a brunette woman. He saw her standing up, wearing a robe over her nightgown.

\- '' No need to curse ... could have happen to anyone! '', she said calmly. His eyes opened wide. What had not happened exactly? What was he doing in this woman's room? What the bloody hell had he done?! Why did he drink so much? His head was about to burst.

\- '' ... who are you ... we ... we did ... I mean ...did we …? '', tried to ask her with a hoarse voice. She offered him a glass of water.

\- '' First nothing happened, as I told you, boy! ''.

\- '' Why is everyone calling me a boy… I am not a child! And you … aren't you a bit young to do this job?!'', he asked her in disparaging tone.

\- Secondly, I'm not a prostitute if that's what you imagined! Nor I usually pick up stray boys! '', she made a short pause and filled the kettle with water,'' ... it's not that you're ugly or something ... '', she added winking to him. Terry smiled for the first time. They spent a few minutes where she prepared the tea in silence. He saw her serving in two cups and in one of them added a tablespoon of red liquor that looked like alcohol. She offered it to him.

\- '' It will do well in your stomach, drink it ''.

\- '' I don't think I can drink more alcohol ... ''.

\- '' Now you remembered this?! Yesterday took out your guts!'', she said laughing, '' drink, it will do you good, its liqueur from fruits. ''

He smelled it for a while and drank a small sip.

\- '' Well, it does taste nice... thank you ... really, what's your name?!''.

\- '' For all I have to say… my name is not Candy as you kept on calling me!'', she said laughing, '' I am Marian, a budding ballerina at the West End!'', she added with a graceful bow.

Marian told him everything that happened after he fell unconscious from his drunkenness. She was returning to her home after the show when she found him in front of her door. She had first thought of calling the police to pick him up; she never got involved with drunken guys, even if she was living in such an infamous neighborhood, she just lived there by necessity of her low funds.

She changed her mind when she heard him mutter a girl's name; she noticed that he himself should have been only over seventeen years old. Also his clothes showed rich origin. She felt sorry for him and dragged him in with the thought of giving him something to sober; the result was to take his guts on the floor of her small room and fall unconscious onto her bed.

\- '' ... forgive me for the inconvenience ... '', he said slowly, '' well… what you meant, when you said that it could happen to anyone ... you meant me throwing up and passing out and not… that I did not… we did not…'', added eating his words.

\- '' ... I imagine at the right time ... with your right girl ... you ... will do the thing that didn't happen last night... '', she said through her laughs and blushed slightly, '' ... but if you want an advice, stop walking around in this area, if you do not want such an accident happen to you! Because I cannot guarantee you that next time I won't seduce you! ", she said and burst into a loud laughter.

The boy perhaps blushed for the first time, so much in his life, but more so that someone had managed to tease him the same way that he usually teased Candy! Finally he laughed with Marian and shamefully thought he had to leave; somehow he had to find a way and make up with Candy.

He said goodbye thanking her with a hand kiss, leaving Marian speechless with pink cheeks.

The next few days, Terry without a trace of anger, was constantly trying to find out how to approach Candy. But when he finally did it ... his longing and despair for her, plus the nearly mistake of having sex for the first time, drunk with another woman... made him so blind from the passion ... that passed through his mind, to make her his own at that moment ...

 _'' ... fool ... and impatient ... ''_

He threw his cigarette and then noticed that it started to dawn…

\- '' ... I want ... '', he repeated one last time.

'' Candy ... ''.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


End file.
